Admoneriate
by Robin feat. LeakyC
Summary: [Sequel to Obliviate] Harry weiß nicht mehr, was in dieser Nacht wirklich geschehen ist. Das weiß nur einer, und zwar Draco Malfoy. Und der ist es auch, der alles daran setzen will, dass sich Harry wieder an alles erinnert...
1. Chapter 1 Harry's POV

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Admoneriate -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Authors: Robin no ouji / Leaky Cauldron anno 1985

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g° )

Warnings: slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

Hinweise:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – Leaky C

Also, wie man oben sieht haben LeakyC und ich (Robin) dieses Sequel zu „Obliviate" zusammen geschrieben, und da es sehr genau in den 5. Band eingepasst ist, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen, künstlerischen Freiheiten °g°, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn man den Inhalt kennt, wie auch die Storyline von „Obliviate"!

Weiter kommt in dieser Fic Time-Travel, also Zeitreisen vor. Gleich mal als Warnung im voraus: Die Story is sehr kompliziert, aber dennoch sehr durchdacht. Spätestens am Schluss müsste dann aber doch alles klar sein! °hehe°

Thanx to: LeakyC, die mich mit ihrer Engelsgeduld ertragen hat, knuddel und natürlich auch unserer Beta, die sich hiermit auch dolle geknuddelt fühlen soll! °smile°

So, let's start!

-.-.- Chapter one -.-.-

Harry's POV 

-

-

Stinksauer stampfte Harry hinunter in die Kerker. Wie konnte Cho diese  
Petzte auch noch verteidigen? Es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend ein Rätsel.  
Immerhin hatte Marietta sie an Umbridge verraten und somit DA auffliegen  
lassen... versteh einer diese Weiber!?

Laut hallten die Schritte durch das Kellergewölbe und es scherte Harry kein  
bisschen, dass das jemanden stören könnte. Im Gegenteil, er wäre froh  
gewesen, wenn jetzt jemand da gewesen wäre, den er hätte verfluchen könnten.  
Malfoy zum Beispiel!

"Weiber!", knurrte er nur weiter vor sich hin. Dennoch versuchte er, sich  
wieder zu fassen.

Seine Mühen allerdings schienen umsonst, denn er war inzwischen rasend. Und  
obgleich er ganz genau wusste, dass er jetzt Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape  
hatte, und es dem sicher mehr als leicht fallen würde, seine Gedanken zu  
lesen, wenn er so aufgewühlt war, schien das im Moment sein geringstes  
Problem zu sein...

- -

Als sein Unterricht nun endlich beginnen sollte, war Harry plötzlich  
schrecklich nervös. Der Zorn auf Cho und die Angst, wie viel Snape womöglich  
aus seinem Kopf herausfiltern würde, ließen sein Herz schneller pochen. Es  
gabt da so vieles in seinem Kopf, von dem niemand etwas erfahren sollte,  
am wenigsten sein verhasster Tränkelehrer!

Um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, stützte er sich zusätzlich mit einer Hand  
auf Snapes Schreibtisch ab, vor den ihn sein Lehrer noch einige Sekunden  
zuvor zitiert hatte. Seine Hand zitterte verdächtig und sein Herz schlug ihm  
inzwischen bis zum Hals.

Dass Snape in dem Moment gerade mehr als mies grinsend vor ihm stand, trug  
auch nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

Gerade als besagter Haus- und Hofgiftmischer Dumbledores damit beginnen  
wollte, Harry auf die Probe zu stellen, schlug plötzlich seine Bürotüre auf,  
und herein hetzte eine ihnen wohlbekannte Gestalt. Erschrocken drehte  
Harry sich zu dem plötzlichen Eindringling um und fluchte. Warum zum  
Teufel musste jetzt ausgerechnet der Schüler hereinplatzen, den er jetzt am  
wenigsten hier haben wollte? Wie sollte er das Ganze nur erklären?

End Harry's POV 

T.B.C. -

Und? Ich weiß es war kurz, aber dennoch... Reviews please!!!! °g°

Yours, Robin


	2. Chapter 1 Draco's POV

_Disclaimer_: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte an sämtlichen Personen, Orten, usw., die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! ::g:: - Thx Robin ;o))

_Warnings_: Slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

_Hinweise_: Harry's POV – Robin; Draco's POV – Leaky C

oOoOo

**Thanx to**

- Robin, die den Grundstein zu diesem Sequel legte. Hat Spaß gemacht, mitzuschreiben. )

- natürlich unserem **Beta Meg**, Süße, ich hab dich lieb ::knull::

oOo

_A/N_: Auch dieses Pitel ist nicht viel länger. Aber es wird ein wenig besser werden. ::smile:: Danke an die vielen lieben Reviewer. Robin wird euch beim nächsten Mal gebührend loben. ::zwinker::

Grüßlis, LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo

**o-O-o** **_Chapter I, Part II_ o-O-o**

Draco war auf dem Weg in den Kerker. Wie schön, jetzt hatten sie Montague gefunden.  
Also hatte Umbridge gesagt: „Mister Malfoy, Sie sind doch Vertrauensschüler, richtig? Dann sind Sie nun damit beauftragt, Ihren Hauslehrer zu unterrichten."  
In solchen Momenten war es doch weiß Gott keine Ehre, Vertrauensschüler zu sein. Sicher, Mitschüler schikanieren, das war eine Freude, aber solche Hofdienste?  
Da Draco an diesem Morgen ohnehin schon keine gute Laune gehabt hatte, besserte diese sich auch nicht, indem er Snape suchen musste. Er stürmte durch den Gang und machte gar nicht erst vor der Bürotür seines Lehrers halt, sondern trat ohne zu zögern ein.  
"Professor Snape, Sir - oh - Verzeihung -"  
Überrascht betrachtete Draco das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Snape und - Potter? Mit Zauberstäben?  
"Schon gut, Draco.", sagte Snape und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. "Potter ist hier, um ein wenig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu nehmen."  
Nachhilfe? Bei Draco läuteten die Alarmglocken.  
"Das wusste ich nicht."  
Harry sah scheinbar irritiert zwischen ihm und Snape hin und her.  
"Nun, Draco, was gibt es?", fragte der Lehrer.  
"Es geht um Professor Umbridge, Sir - sie braucht Ihre Hilfe.", sagte Malfoy. "Man hat Montague gefunden, Sir, er war in eine Toilette im vierten Stock eingezwängt."  
"Wie ist er da reingekommen?", wollte Snape wissen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir, er ist ein bisschen durcheinander."  
Plötzlich war Draco diesem Volltrottel doch ganz dankbar, dass er seinetwegen hierher hatte kommen müssen. Von Minute zu Minute erschien ihm die Situation klarer.  
"Schön und gut, Potter.", meinte Snape. "Wir werden die Lektion morgen Abend fortsetzen."  
Lektion. Morgen Abend fortsetzen. Draco hätte beinahe hysterisch aufgelacht. Der Zaubertrankmeister wandte sich um und rauschte aus seinem Büro.  
Draco blieb noch einen Moment stehen und musterte Harry. Zaubertranknachhilfe?, formte er mit den Lippen. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Und wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte nicht  
wissen, was Potter mit seinem Lehrer tat.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den anderen Jungen machte er sich schnell daran, seinem Lehrer zu folgen. Auch wenn er viel lieber eine Runde um den See gerannt wäre, um seine Wut abzubauen. Was zum Teufel dachte Potter sich dabei, ihn so zu hintergehen?

_...tbc..._

oOoOoOo

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Harry's POV

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Admoneriate .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Authors: Robin no ouji / Leaky Cauldron anno 1985

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g° )

Warnings: slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

Hinweise:

Für alle, die Obliviate noch NICHT gelesen haben: Geht auf die Profil-Page von „Robin-no-ouji", da solltet ihr sie finden. Wenn nicht, benutzt einfach die Option „Suchen". °nach-oben-deut° °smile°

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – Leaky C

.-.-. Chapter two .-.-.

**- Harry's POV -**

Harry hatte die Nacht über absolut miserabel geschlafen. Zum einen ließen  
ihn die Gedanken an das, was er dort in Snape's Denkarium gesehen hatte  
einfach nicht los, und zum anderen war Malfoy's Verhalten gestern abend, als  
er ihn und Snape gesehen hatte, ebenfalls mehr als merkwürdig gewesen.

Harry war sich absolut sicher, dass der mal wieder irgendeine Gemeinheit  
ausheckte. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Ja, er hatte garantiert etwas vor,  
und er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass dessen Blicke in letzter Zeit allzu  
häufig auf ihm ruhten. Merkwürdig und äußerst verdächtig! 

...

Letztendlich wurde er jedoch etwas unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als  
Ron schließlich beschlossen hatte, dass es an der Zeit war aufzustehen und  
ihn, so wie jeden Morgen, aufweckte.

So gerne er Ron auch mochte, entwickelte er dennoch aufgrund dessen seine  
allmorgendlichen Mordgedanken. Sein Freund trug mit der folgenden Bemerkung  
zudem auch nicht zu einer Verbesserung seiner schlechten Laune bei.

"Tut mir leid Harry, wenn ich das sagen muss, aber du siehst heute Morgen  
absolut beschissen aus. Hast du nicht geschlafen?" fragte der Rotschopf  
leicht besorgt.

"Vielen Dank auch Ron! Nein, nur nicht besonders gut." gab er zu und machte  
sich daran sich zu waschen und anzuziehen.

"Irgend ein bestimmter Grund, Harry?" fragte Seamus, der inzwischen  
ebenfalls aufgewacht war.

"Das Übliche." log Harry und hoffte, dass das Thema damit gegessen war. Er  
wusste, dass sie ihn, sollte er irgend etwas erwähnen, dass mit dem Dunklen  
Lord zu tun hatte, sofort in Ruhe ließen. Dafür hatten sie viel zu viel  
Angst davor.

"Tut mir leid." meinte der Ire daraufhin, stand auf und ging ungeniert, nur  
mit Boxershorts bekleidet, an Harry vorbei ins Bad.

Doch das war es nicht, was Harry ein wenig aus dem Konzept bracht. Vielmehr  
war es die Tatsache, dass er Seamus' Hand an seinem Hintern hatte  
vorbeistreifen spüren. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen hatte er sich  
umgedreht, doch da war der Andere schon im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er glatt sagen... ja, wusste er  
es denn eigentlich besser?

Verwirrt und nachdenklich trottete er schließlich neben Ron den Gang zur  
Großen Halle hinunter. Dort angekommen hatte Harry plötzlich keinen Hunger  
mehr. Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch genügte, und schon waren seine Schuldgefühle  
wieder da. 

Völlig entnervt und hundemüde setzte er sich schließlich neben Ron an den  
Tisch und bemerkte, wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, den beobachtenden  
Blick eines gewissen Slytherins.

Er erwiderte dessen Blick, doch der drehte abrupt den Kopf zur Seite und  
begann scheinbar ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Mitschüler. Zumindest soweit  
Harry das aus der Entfernung heraus beurteilen konnte...

Harry hatte eine Weile lustlos in die Gegend gestarrt, denn er bemerkte  
Seamus, der anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile schräg gegenüber von ihm  
gesessen hatte, erst, als dieser plötzlich auf sich aufmerksam machte.

"Keinen Hunger, Harry? Hier probier mal!" schlug der vor und hielt ihm ein  
durchaus leckeres Marmeladenbrötchen unter die Nase. "Na los, Mund auf!" 

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, tat aber dann doch wie ihm geheißen und biss  
ein Stück von dem Brötchen ab. Und, ja tatsächlich, es schmeckte gar nicht  
mal so schlecht. 

Als Harry jedoch ein "Wie süß!" aus den Reihen seiner jüngeren  
Mitschülerinnen vernahm, hätte er sich beinahe an dem Stück Brot  
verschluckt, und sein Gesicht lief verräterisch rot an. Und als Seamus sich  
dann auch noch ein Stück nach vorne beugte, und ihm mit dem Daumen einen  
Fleck Marmelade vom Mundwinkel wegwischte, machte er mittlerweile jeder  
Tomate Konkurrenz...

T.B.C.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanx für eure Reviews!!! °smile° °freu°

Und sollte was unklar sein, einfach fragen!! Ich weiß, die FF is (wird) kompliziert, und hab größtes Verständnis für Verwirrung! °g°

Sorry, dass das Update ein wenig auf sich hat warten lassen, aber ich war ein wenig verplant... °schäm°

Yvi: Die Stelle ist etwas ungewöhnlich, geb ich zu. °g° Die Gründe dafür, dass ich ausgerechnet dort weitergemacht habe, waren erstens, dass sie, laut Buch, nicht lange nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Strafarbeit stattfindet, dass ich die Geschehnisse kurz danach für diese FF brauche, und letztendlich, weil ich die Stelle so wunderschön zweideutig fand!! °g° Ich hoff aber, dass es nicht zu verwirrend geworden ist... °smile° Danke, übrigens! °smile°

LuckyShadow: Oh, danke, danke!! °g° Ich hoffe, wir enttäuschen dich nicht!!

Kokusnuss: Leaky macht Schleichwerbung, hm? °grins° °Rot-wird-bei-dem-Lob° Danke, danke!!!! °smile°

Tarivi: °lol° Wir haben einen Fan!!!!!! °g° Oh ja, Draco ist ein wenig liebeskrank.

Länge? öhm... °hüstl° ... weiß gar nicht, was du meinst.... °g° Nein, wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, werden sie noch länger... die Kapitel, mein ich. °g° Danke für das liebe Review!!! °knuddel°

DirtyHarry: Oh ja, ich kann diese blöde Heulsuße auch nicht ausstehen!!! Genau so wenig wie Weasel King. Ich bin da ein bekennender Slytherin-Fan! °g°

Megchen: Du bist sowieso die Tollste!!! °mega-knuddel° °g° Öhm, falls du Leaky noch nicht gefragt haben solltest... es sind insgesamt 7 Kapitel. Und falls du wirklich mit jemand anderem was schreiben solltest... tus nicht mit mir ... du würdest durchdrehn... °lol° Daaaaaanke!!

Ellie172: Hm... ich denke mal, weil er dachte, dass er das locker wegstecken kann, dass sich Harry an nichts mehr erinnert, er war ja schließlich nicht der Erste, bei dem er diese Strafarbeit- Nummer abgezogen hat. Aber irgendwie scheint das nicht so zu funktionieren, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat, wird eifersüchtig, usw. ..

So ähnlich hab ich mir das zumindest vorgestellt... aber wer kann schon Draco's Psyche einschätzen?? °lol°

Floppy: Sorry, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht dran gedacht hab!! °schäm°

sabysemilla: Ein glücklicher Zufall, was? °g° Danke, für's Review!!! °smile°

Thanx at all!!!!!!!

Yours, Robin


	4. Chapter 2 Draco's POV

_Disclaimer_: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g° )

_Warnings_: Slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

_Hinweise_:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – Leaky C

oOo

_A/N_: Die Pitels werden länger, wie vielleicht bemerkt werden wird. ::smile:: Robin hat das letzte Mal so fleißig Reviews beantwortet, dass sie auch gleich meine mitgenommen hat. ::grins:: Na ja, gibt trotzdem noch ein Danke von mir. ::smile::

oOoOo

**Thanx to**

- unserer _Beta Meg_, den Groupie. ::grinsel::

- _Ellie172_: ::wink:: Wird sich hoffentlich alles noch klären. :)

- _Tarivi_: Caro, wenn ich mir dich als Cheerleader vorstelle... ::kicher:: Genauso irrational wie Draco. ;)

- _sabysemilla_: Jaah! ::freu:: Endlich jemand, der mein Profil liest. ;o)

So, und das nächste Mal gibt's **von Robin die Dankes für die Reviews zu Chappi 3**, okay? – Okay, Robin? ::grins::

Bis denne und viel Vergnügen. :)

LeakyC

oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo 

**_o-O-o Chapter II, Part II o-O-o_**

Hogwarts hatte ein neues Schulgespräch. Irgendetwas war in Harry Potters Privatunterricht bei Snape vorgefallen. Und alles war nur herausgekommen, weil irgendjemand zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen und das Gebrüll des Zaubetrankmeisters mitangehört hatte.

Draco wollte nicht wirklich wissen, was passiert war. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich immer wieder gesagt, dass seine Vermutungen albern waren, dass Snape nie etwas mit Harry Potter... Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut, so schauderhaft fand er diese Vorstellung. Nein, auf keinen Fall wäre das möglich, Snape hasste Potter und vice versa. Schon immer und für immer. Wie er selbst. - Früher.  
Als Draco endlich alle seltsamen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannt hatte, kam der nächste Morgen. Er saß in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück, schielte hin und wieder möglichst unauffällig zu Harry hinüber, um zu sehen, was der so machte, als er Augenzeuge einer Tat wurde, die sein Blut kochen ließ.  
Seamus Finnigan, dieser verdammte Ire, erdreistete sich und begann Harry zu füttern. Natürlich war es Draco aufgefallen, dass der Gryffindor nicht aß, aber nun das? Und zu guter Letzt beugte er sich auch noch zu ihm und leckte... Vor Eifersucht bebend drehte Draco sich weg. Blaise sah ihn fragend an.  
In diesem Moment hört er entzücktes Mädchengekicher und war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und zum Gryffindortisch hinüber zu rennen, sich Finnigan zu schnappen und ihn -  
Stattdessen ließ er sein Essen stehen und verließ ihm Eiltempo die Große Halle. An der Tür überrannte er beinahe Mrs Norris, die böse fauchte, doch er hetzte weiter bis zum See. Er nahm den erstbesten Stein, der ihm in die Hände fiel, und schleuderte ihn weg. Der Kiesel klatschte ins Wasser und im nächsten Moment schlug die Riesenkrake große Wellen.  
"Jaah, komm nur her, wenn du was willst!", brüllte Draco kampflustig.  
Natürlich kam die Krake nicht.  
Seufzend ließ Draco sich ins Gras sinken und starrte in den Himmel. Es war ein schöner Tag, warum musste er so beschissen beginnen?

Am Abend drehte er seine übliche Runde im dritten Stock, wo er als Vertrauensschüler und Beauftragter Umbridges die Aufsicht hatte, als er Harry und Seamus aus der Bücherei kommen sah. Unter den Armen trugen sie jeder ein Buch und sie lachten über irgendetwas.  
Sofort war Draco auf hundertachtzig. Vorsichtig ging er hinter einer Statue in Deckung.  
Plötzlich blieb Seamus stehen und deutete aus dem Fenster.  
"Sieh mal." Der dunkelhaarige Junge trat zu ihm.  
"Wow."  
Was beobachteten sie da bloß?, fragte sich Draco. Doch im nächsten Moment war diese Frage auch schon wieder unwichtig, da Seamus Harry den Arm um die Schulter legte und ihn ein bisschen näher an sich zog. Noch immer gestikulierte er wild nach draußen deutend und Harry lehnte sich immer weiter zu ihm.  
Blitzschnell trat Draco hinter der Statue hervor.  
"Was macht ihr da?"  
Die zwei Jungen schraken zusammen.  
"Ach, du bist's nur.", sagte Seamus spöttisch.  
"Strafarbeit gefällig, Finnigan?"  
Langsam ging Draco auf sie zu und baute sich vor ihnen auf.  
Als sein Blick Harry traf, sah er die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Er antwortete nur, indem er eine seiner Augenbrauen hob und ihn provozierend anblickte.  
Seamus lächelte nun spöttisch.  
"Kommst dir wohl toll vor, was? Als Abgeordneter und Bediensteter des Großinquisitors machst du sicher mal Karriere."  
"Finnigan, morgen Abend, 18 Uhr, warten die Pokale auf dich.", sagte Draco nonchalant, ohne ihn richtig anzusehen.  
"Wer's glaubt.", entgegnete der Ire.  
Draco achtete nicht mehr auf ihn. Er würde seine Strafe schon absitzen. Und wenn er ihn noch einmal mit Potter erwischte, würde es eine neue Strafe geben. Solange bis er...  
"Kommst dir toll vor, hm?", meinte Harry plötzlich. Draco sah ihn an.  
"Du solltest das lassen."  
"Du auch.", war die Antwort.  
Draco seufzte. "Auch wir sehen uns morgen Abend, hm, sagen wir 19 Uhr? Das passt mir am Besten."  
"Putz deine Pokale selbst.", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht und zog Seamus mit sich an Draco vorbei.  
Kaum waren sie um die Ecke, als Draco sich an die Wand sinken ließ. Dieser Junge machte ihn wahnsinnig! Nicht, weil er so unfreundlich war, sondern weil er scheinbar unerreichbar war. Prallte denn alles an ihm ab?  
Doch Draco war sich sicher, dass er ihn am nächsten Tag knacken würde. Und da gab es dann keinen Gegenzauber mehr.

_...tbc..._

oOoOoOo

* * *


	5. Chapter 3 Harry's POV

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Admoneriate -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Authors: Robin no ouji / Leaky Cauldron anno 1985

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g° )

Warnings: slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

Hinweise:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – Leaky C

Also, wie man oben sieht haben LeakyC und ich (Robin) dieses Sequel zu „Obliviate" zusammen geschrieben, und da es sehr genau in den 5. Band eingepasst ist, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen, künstlerischen Freiheiten °g°, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn man den Inhalt kennt, wie auch die Storyline von „Obliviate"!

Weiter kommt in dieser Fic Time-Travel, also Zeitreisen vor. Gleich mal als Warnung im voraus: Die Story is sehr kompliziert, aber dennoch sehr durchdacht. Spätestens am Schluss müsste dann aber doch alles klar sein! °hehe°

Thanx to: LeakyC, die mich mit ihrer Engelsgeduld ertragen hat, knuddel und natürlich auch unserer Beta, die sich hiermit auch dolle geknuddelt fühlen soll! °smile°

So, let's start!

**-.-.- Chapter three -.-.-**

Harry's POV

…

Irgendwie war dieser ganze Tag schon recht merkwürdig. Angefangen hatte er  
beschissener denn je und er wäre am liebsten sofort wieder ins Bett  
gegangen. Doch dann war da das mit Seamus, und plötzlich wurde das Ganze  
interessant. Ja, er war sich voll und ganz im Klaren darüber, dass sich der  
Ire unbestreitbar an ihn heranmachte, doch das schreckte ihn keinesfalls  
ab, im Gegenteil. Es machte ihn neugierig, und Neugierde war wohl eine  
seiner größten Schwächen.

Letztendlich hatte er heute wohl mehr über seinen Schulkameraden gelernt,  
als in all den Jahren zuvor. Und seit langem hatte er mal wieder so richtig  
Spaß, ja, bis ein gewisser blonder Slytherin seinen Weg kreuzte...

Seamus hatte gerade seinen Arm um ihn gelegt, und ihn ein wenig näher zu  
sich gezogen, als sie ein "Was macht ihr da?" zusammenschrecken ließ.  
Erstaunt drehte Harry sich um. Diese Stimme würde er unter Tausenden  
wiedererkennen.

Ja, und da stand er nun tatsächlich. Der Prinz der Slytherins. Harry  
musste innerlich schmunzeln. Irgendwie passte der Titel ja zu ihm.  
Aristokratisches Auftreten, Ausstrahlung, Charme und ein gutes Aussehen  
nicht zu vergessen!  
Doch dann wurde sein Gedankengang durch Seamus unterbrochen.

"Ach, du bist's nur.", sagte er spöttisch.

"Strafarbeit gefällig, Finnigan?", kam natürlich prompt die übliche Drohung.

Allerdings auch schrecklich eingebildet, anmaßend und narzisstisch! Mein  
Gott!  
Harry war es mehr als nur leid. Er erinnerte sich zu gut an die letzte  
Strafarbeit. Seitdem machte er einen großen Bogen um das Pokalzimmer. Er  
hatte heute noch genug davon. Von der Putzerei hatte ihm noch tagelang alles  
wehgetan.

Harry kannte Malfoy inzwischen schon zu gut. Er wusste genau, was jetzt  
kommen würde, nachdem er sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Jep, und da war sie  
auch schon, die provozierend hochgezogene Augenbraue. Das war so typisch  
Malfoy, dass er innerlich seufzte.

"Kommst dir wohl toll vor, was? Als Abgeordneter und Bediensteter des  
Großinquisitors machst du sicher mal Karriere." meinte Seamus höhnisch.

Im Stillen bewunderte Harry den Mut des Iren. Es konnte durchaus schmerzlich  
enden, sich mit diesem speziellen Slytherin anzulegen.

"Finnigan, morgen Abend, 18 Uhr, warten die Pokale auf dich.", sagte Draco  
nonchalant, ohne ihn richtig anzusehen.

Jep, es würde schmerzlich enden! Doch Seamus schien sich nicht unterkriegen  
zu lassen.

"Wer's glaubt." entgegnete der schlicht, und Harry befürchtete schon das  
Schlimmste.

Doch Malfoy schien gar nicht mehr auf ihn zu achten. Dieser Kerl wurde immer  
merkwürdiger. Und er würde schon noch herausbekommen, was hier gespielt  
wurde. Sein Verdacht, dass der Slytherin etwas ausbrütete, erhärtete sich  
zunehmend.

"Kommst dir toll vor, hm?", meinte er kurz entschlossen. Vielleicht konnte  
er etwas aus ihm herauskitzeln, wenn er ihn ein wenig provozierte. Und  
sofort drehte sich der Angesprochene auch schon zu ihm um.

"Du sollst das lassen.", kam dessen knappe Bemerkung.

"Du auch.", war Harrys ebenfalls kurze Antwort.

Malfoy seufzte, und Harry ahnte Fürchterliches.

"Auch wir sehen uns morgen Abend, hm, sagen wir 19 Uhr? Das passt mir am  
Besten."

"Putz deine Pokale selbst.", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht und zog Seamus an  
Malfoy vorbei.

Was fiel diesem Wichtigtuer eigentlich ein? Schon wieder eine Strafarbeit?  
Pah, der konnte sich seine bescheuerten Pokale echt selber putzen, wenn er  
denn unbedingt meinte.

Harry tobte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er sich schließlich wieder beruhigt  
hatte. Draco Malfoy war absolut der Einzige, der es immer wieder schaffte,  
ihn dermaßen in Rage zu versetzen. Verdammter Mistkerl!

…

T.B.C.

Danke für eure Reviews!

Und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Internet war im Ar°piep°. Über zwei Monate keine Fanfictions! °heul°

Sorry übrigens wegen der Beantwortung der Reviews… °rot-wird° … war total verplant… also gut, diesmal NUR die Reviews vom 3. Chapter: °g°

Und noch ein Anliegen in eigener Sache: Hat jemand von euch Kontakt mit englischen Autoren? Ich schreib nämlich Facharbeit über FFs und bräuchte dabei ein wenig Hilfe. E-mail: Robin-no-ouji (at)

**sabysemilla**: Danke! °Smile°! °g° Oja, nur ein eifersüchtiger Draco ist ein guter Draco! °hehe°

**Tarivi**: Wuah wir haben einen Stalker! °g° Och, Seamus kannst du gerne haben, denk ich… °Kathi-fragend-anblick° Solange du mir Lucius lässt hab ich da kein Problem… °g° Danke übrigens! °smile°

**Schnuckiputz:** Danke! °smile°

**Mrsgaladriel**: Schnell? tüdelü … aber danke, danke! °knuddel°

**Merilflower**: Danke! °rot-wird° Ohja, war nicht leicht. Ich hab da teilweise echt selber nicht mehr durchgeblickt! °g° Hm… ich glaub das war nach dem Kuss mit Cho… (die ich übrigens nicht leiden kann °knurr° )

**LuckyShadow**: Die Chaps sind schon alle fertig, von daher… aber ich glaub, sie werden noch etwas länger. Aber dafür kann ich garantieren, dass sie nicht unvollendet bleibt! Danke für's reviewen!

**Babsel**: °grins° Und, zufrieden? Danke für's Review! °smile°

**Megchen**: Ohja, solche Freunde sind immer wieder schön! °g° Oh doch, Betas kann man nie viel genug Komplimente machen! °smile° Thanx!

Yours, Robin


	6. Chapter 3 Draco's POV

_Disclaimer_: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. (Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g°)

_Warnings_: Slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

_Hinweise_:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – LeakyC

_A/N_: So, da geht's nun endlich weiter mit der Story. Dumm gelaufen, dass Robins PC den Geist aufgegeben hatte. °ihren mal ausnahmsweise knuddelt° Schön, dass wir das mit den eviews nun auch auf die Reihe kriegen. °grinsel° Hoffentlich macht es euch nichts aus, ein bisschen warten zu müssen. :)

Nun also...

**Dankö an**

o- unserer _Beta Meg_: Als ob du nicht alles von mir verlangen könntest... °schnurr°

o- _Tarivi_: Nun ja, ich habe nicht behauptet, dass du zum Cheerleading zu dick bist, Zickchen. :P Aber willst du wirklich auf dieses Niveau sinken. ;) Übrigens, die Massage, die Draco bekommen sollte, möchte _ich_ gerne beanspruchen. :D

o- _LuckyShadow_: Tja, was wäre die Story ohne schreckliche Eifersuchtsszenen! ;o)

o- _mrsgaladriel_: Draco benimmt sich doof? °kicher°

o- _sabysemilla_: Tja, das ist leider, leider die Frage, ob Draco es schafft, Harry zu knacken. Was meinst du?

So, und das nächste Mal gibt's **von Robin die Dankes für die Reviews zu Chappi 5**, okay? Gut, dann haben wir das endgültig alle verstanden. ;D

Bis demnächst und happy reading, enjoy yourself,

LeakyC

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

**_o-O-o Chapter III, Part II o-O-o_**

oOo

Der nächste Tag kam und Draco lief wie auf Wolken. Selbst seine Dusche, die er sonst so genoss, fiel an diesem Tage kurz aus, nur damit er möglichst schnell in die Große Halle kam. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, Harry zu sehen.

Als er sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte, war sein Grinsen so breit, dass ihn nicht nur Blaise anstarrte.

„Was denn?", fragte Draco unschuldig, woraufhin sein Freund nur die Hände hob und sich wieder seinem Brötchen widmete.

Zu Dracos Leidwesen verging der Tag viel zu langsam. Er konnte es wirklich nicht erwarten, dass es Abend wurde. Im Unterricht träumte er ein wenig vor sich hin, machte sich aber die meiste Zeit Gedanken darüber, wie er Harry nun alles erklären sollte. Das war keine leichte Aufgabe, die er sich da gestellt hatte... Aber er wollte ihn, für sich, für immer, und darum musste er eben kämpfen. Gegen seine Feigheit, gegen Harrys Sturheit und gegen alles, was sich ihnen sonst noch in den Weg stellen würde.

Als es endlich auf sieben Uhr zuging, saß Draco schon an Ort und Stelle und wartete ungeduldig. Immer wieder ging er in Gedanken durch, wie er das Gespräch beginnen wollte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es anders anfangen würde.

Harry war für ihn noch nicht gut genug zu durchschauen, aber gerade diese Unberechenbarkeit machte ihn wiederum auch interessant und schrecklich sexy.

Draco hatte von ihrer Nacht nichts vergessen. Nicht, wie er Harry zu Beginn gequält hatte... Es tat ihm noch heute weh, wenn er an die Tränen des Gryffindors dachte. Doch er hatte versucht, es wieder gut zu machen. Er hatte Harry wirklich geliebt, mit Haut und Haar. Und sie hatten es beide genossen. Sonst hätte Harry ihm nicht verziehen, oder?

Und der nächste Morgen. Wie eiskalt Draco gewesen war, bis die Tränen doch die Überhand gewannen. Er hatte nie bereut, geweint zu haben, denn im Endeffekt hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie damals schon angekündigt hatten, was er im Laufe der Zeit akzeptieren hatte müssen und Harry heute gestehen würde: Dass er ernsthaft verliebt war. So verrückt das auch klang.

Draco versank so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging. Und als er wieder erwachte, zeigte ihm seine Uhr schon halb Acht an. Erschrocken sah Draco sich um. Niemand war da. War er etwa nicht gekommen? Hatte er seine Drohung wahr gemacht?

Draco versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Panik war keine Lösung. Entkommen konnte er ihm ohnehin nicht. Wenn er meinte, dass er ihn provozieren müsste, würde Harry schon sehen, was er davon hatte.

Trotzdem war Draco nervös. Er wollte ihn sehen, er hatte sich stundenlang darauf gefreut und vorbereitet. Er wollte mit ihm reden, sich mit ihm versöhnen, ihm alles erklären. Und ihn dann in seine Arme schließen. Das war kein Wunschtraum! Das konnte Realität werden, da war er sich sicher.

Und in diesem Glauben saß er noch eine halbe Stunde dort. Dann wurde ihm kalt. Aus Sehnsucht. Und aus Traurigkeit.

Er gab das Warten auf und kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Dort ließ er sich vor dem Kamin sinken und starrte ins Feuer.

Mit Feuer hatte er immer Leidenschaft verbunden. Daraus hatte sein Leben bestanden. Jungen, hungrigen Körpern, Lust. Und nun?

Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er, wie sich Harry unter ihm wand, auf jede seiner Berührungen ansprang, ihn zärtlich widerliebte. Das wollte er wieder erleben. Immer wieder. Das war sein Leben. Oder das sollte es sein, wenn er glücklich werden wollte. Er brauchte Harry.

Dass das alles verrückt war, wusste Draco. Immerhin war er schlicht und einfach zuerst nur scharf auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen gewesen. Dass er sich binnen einer Nacht verliebte und sein ganzes Leben über den Haufen schmeißen wollte, nur weil er sich gerade in den Jungen verliebte, der ihm das Leben schwer machte und vice versa, war wirklich alles andere als vernünftig.

Aber was brachte ihm diese Erkenntnis, wenn er weder Lust noch Kraft hatte, dagegen anzugehen, weil das Gefühl der Verliebtheit, selbst das des unglücklichen Verliebtseins, einfach zu schön war.

Er würde in den nächsten Tagen mit Harry reden. Und er würde ihm nicht entkommen. Er war sein - für immer.

oOo

_...tbc..._

o O o O o O o

* * *


	7. Chapter 4 Harry's POV

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Admoneriate -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Authors: Robin no ouji / Leaky Cauldron anno 1985

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieserFanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! °g° )

Warnings: slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

Hinweise:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – Leaky C

Also, wie man oben sieht haben LeakyC und ich (Robin) dieses Sequel zu „Obliviate" zusammen geschrieben, und da es sehr genau in den 5. Band eingepasst ist, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen, künstlerischen Freiheiten °g°, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn man den Inhalt kennt, wie auch die Storyline von „Obliviate"!

Weiter kommt in dieser Fic Time-Travel, also Zeitreisen vor. Gleich mal als Warnung im voraus: Die Story is sehr kompliziert, aber dennoch sehr durchdacht. Spätestens am Schluss müsste dann aber doch alles klar sein! °hehe°

Thanx to: LeakyC, die mich mit ihrer Engelsgeduld ertragen hat, knuddel und natürlich auch unserer Beta, die sich hiermit auch dolle geknuddelt fühlen soll! °smile°

So, let's start!

**-.-.-.- Chapter 4 -.-.-.-**

Ohne groß über irgendwelche Konsequenzen nachzudenken, war Harry in  
Umbridge's Büro eingebrochen. Er hatte eine absolut Angst einflößende  
Vision seines Paten gehabt. Sirius war womöglich in Gefahr, und er musste  
einfach sichergehen, ob dem wirklich so war. Seinem Paten durfte einfach  
nichts zustoßen... er war doch das letzte bisschen Familie, dass er noch  
hatte...

Harry wäre am liebsten an Ort und Stelle vor Wut explodiert. Dieser  
verdammte Hauself! Wie hatte dieses vermaledeite Vieh Sirius nur verraten  
können?

Doch da wurden seine Gedanken auch schon unterbrochen, als er einen heftigen  
Schmerz an seiner Schädeldecke spürte. Nun merkte er auch, wie er an den  
Haaren aus dem Feuer gezogen wurde und eine unheilverkündende Stimme  
flüsterte:

"Glauben Sie, dass ich nach den zwei Nifflern noch so ein widerliches,  
schnüffelndes, kleines Biest in mein Büro lasse, ohne dass ich davon  
erfahre? Ich habe Heimlichkeitsaufspürzauber um meine Tür gelegt, nachdem  
der letzte eingedrungen ist, Sie dummer Junge!"

Doch dann wandte Umbridge sich an jemand anderen, den Harry nicht sehen  
konnte, und bellte: "Nehmen Sie seinen Zauberstab!"

Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass eine Hand in seine Brusttasche tastete und  
seinen Zauberstab herausholte. Mit deutlichem Unbehagen stellte er fest,  
dass ihm diese Berührung, auf seltsame Weise, Schauer über den Rücken  
jagte...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Verzweifelt versuchte er, alles zu leugnen. Umbridge durfte auf gar keinen  
Fall erfahren, dass es Sirius gewesen war, mit dem Harry versucht hatte,  
Kontakt aufzunehmen!

Nachdem Umbridge ihn dann letztendlich von sich gestoßen hatte und er gegen  
den Schreibtisch gekracht war, entdeckte er schließlich auch, wer es gewesen  
war, der seinen Zauberstab genommen hatte.

Malfoy lehnte am Fensterbrett, warf grinsend mit einer Hand seinen  
Zauberstab in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf.

"Na, Potter? Haben wir gestern nicht was vergessen? Dir macht es doch sicher  
nichts aus, unsere kleine Strafarbeit nachzuholen, oder? Wie wär's zum  
Beispiel mit heute Abend? Zehn Uhr. Und wenn du es wagen solltest, dieses  
Mal wieder nicht zu kommen, dann - dann sehe ich mich zu drastischeren  
Maßnahmen gezwungen, verstanden!", drohte der Slytherin.

Oh, wie ihm dieser blonde Kerl auf die Nerven ging! Immer wieder kam er ihm  
in die Quere, und kaum lag er, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, auf dem Boden,  
war er auch schon prompt zur Stelle!

Ob jeder Mensch so jemanden hatte? Jemanden, der seine Schwachstellen nur zu  
gut kannte, und der einen durch ein paar simple Worte zur Weißglut treiben  
oder einfach nur sprachlos machen konnte? Einen, der einen durch diese  
Fähigkeit immer wieder in Staunen, schlichte Verwunderung oder einfach nur  
Wut versetzte? Deren Abwesenheit dennoch eine gewisse Leere in einem  
verursachen würde... Jemanden wie Draco Malfoy?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius war in Gefahr und er würde ihn retten, koste es was es wolle.  
Und so machte sich Harry zusammen mit seinen Freunden auf ins Ministerium  
und hoffte, dass es nicht schon zu spät war...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry hörte Bellatrix Lestranges triumphierenden Schrei, doch er wusste,  
dass er nichts bedeutete- Sirius war nur gerade durch den Bogen gefallen, er  
würde jeden Moment auf der anderen Seite wieder auftauchen...

Aber Sirius tauchte nicht wieder auf.

"SIRIUS!" rief Harry verzweifelt. "SIRIUS!"

Er wollte schon loslaufen, ihn zu retten, doch Lupin schlang einen Arm um  
seine Brust und hielt ihn zurück.

"Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry... nichts... er... ist fort..."

"NEEEIIIN!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry verließ am Morgen darauf die Krankenstation und ließ Ron sowie Hermine  
dort zurück. Er konnte ihre Präsenz im Moment einfach nicht ertragen. Er  
wollte alleine sein, nein, er musste alleine sein... Ihre mitleidigen Blicke  
machten alles nur noch schlimmer. Er wollte vergessen... einfach nur alles  
vergessen, doch nicht einmal das schien ihm gegönnt.

"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen  
geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte  
Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen  
kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht  
kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner  
kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den  
Dunklen Lord zu besiegen,wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat  
stirbt..."

Immer wieder gingen ihm die Worte der Prophezeiung durch den Kopf. Entweder  
Voldemort oder er. Fressen, oder gefressen werden...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scheinbar waren alle anderen Schüler draußen auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts.  
Natürlich, warum auch nicht, es war schließlich ein wunderschöner, sonniger  
Tag, geradezu ideal für ein wenig Freizeit an der frischen Luft.

Nur Harry war so gar nicht danach. Er fühlte sich so hin und her gerissen.  
So leer. Er war schuld am Tod seines Paten. Er ganz allein war es gewesen,  
der so dumm gewesen und in Voldemorts wohl geplante Falle getappt war. Hätte  
er den Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape nur etwas ernster genommen... dann...  
dann wäre Sirius vielleicht noch am Leben... es war alles seine Schuld...  
seine, ganz allein...

"Sirius...", flüsterte er leise und versuchte seine aufkommenden Tränen zu  
unterdrücken, woran er allerdings kläglich scheiterte.  
Je mehr er versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken, desto größer wurde der Schmerz  
und desto größer wurde das Verlangen, sich einfach die Seele aus dem Leib zu  
weinen, bis schließlich die ersten Tränen über seine heißen Wangen liefen  
und er sich aus Scham in einer Nische des Ganges versteckte.

"Warum? Warum müssen alle sterben, die ich liebe?", schluchzte er und ließ  
sich zu Boden gleiten. Er war eiskalt, doch das störte ihn nicht. Und so saß  
er, den Kopf auf seinen Knien, auf dem kalten Steinboden und weinte leise  
vor sich hin.

Wäre jetzt jemand den Gang entlang gekommen, hätte er Harry bestimmt  
entdeckt. Entdeckt, dass der sonst so stolze Gryffindor auf dem Boden saß  
und weinte... weinte, weil man ihm das letzte bisschen Familie genommen  
hatte, das ihm noch geblieben war... Doch es kam niemand...

Eine ganze Weile saß er so da, bis seine Tränen schließlich versiegten. Und  
langsam, ganz langsam wandelte sich seine Trauer wieder in Wut.

Verdammt, er wollte sich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass Sirius nun für  
immer tot war. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, ihn zu befreien! Wenn er das  
Ganze nur rückgängig machen könnte!

Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas. Das hatten sie doch schon mal,  
nicht? Damals, in seinem dritten Jahr. Da hatten sie Sirius doch schon  
einmal gerettet, mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers!

Hastig rappelte er sich auf, zupfte seine Kleidung zurecht und stürmte  
entschlossen den Gang entlang. Wie war das noch gleich? Hermine hatte den  
Zeitumkehrer doch damals von Prof. McGonagall bekommen, nicht wahr? Um mehr  
Kurse belegen zu können. Doch sie hatte ihn damals wieder zurückgegeben. Was  
soviel hieß, wie dass ihn McGonagall nun wieder hatte.

Er brauchte ihn sich also nur von McGonagall holen und dann konnte er - dann  
konnte er Sirius retten!

Mit neuem Lebenswillen rannte er weiter hinab, hinunter zur Eingangshalle,  
wo er abrupt stoppte.

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle kamen gerade aus einer Tür zu seiner Rechten und  
blieben ebenfalls stehen. Doch keineswegs überrascht, so wie er, sondern als  
ob sie schon auf ihn gewartet hätten. Malfoy hatte, kaum war er durch die  
Türe, schon seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet, als ob er schon vorausgesehen  
hatte, dass Harry dort stehen würde,... und er - er lächelte!

Malfoy lächelte ihn an! Nicht irgendein mieses, unheilverkündendes Lachen,  
sondern ein einfaches, freundliches, fast liebevolles Lächeln zierte dessen  
Lippen.

Das war zuviel für ihn. Darüber wollte er nicht auch noch nachdenken müssen!  
Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, und so hetzte er, ohne Malfoy weiter zu  
beachten, an dem vorbei, hinauf zu Prof. McGonagall's Büro...

…

To be continued…

Danke für all die Reviews zu CHAP 5! °knuddel°

Uäh, ich weiß, es hat wieder ewig lang gedauert… °schämt-sich-mal-wieder° Gomen!

Mrsgaladriel: Ja, und mein PC spinnt schon wieder! °heul° Dauernd irgendwelche Pop-up Fenster, die ich kaum weg krieg. °ihren-PC-tret° Aber solang das Teil noch läuft! °grins° Danke für's Review!

Megchen: Jaja.. °nick-nick° Bööööser Harry! Wie kann man nur zu einem so gutaussehenden Kerl so gemein sein… fragen wir uns das nicht jedes Mal, wenn wir Harry Potter lesen? °lol° Thanx!

Bloody Death Eater: Hab ich gemacht! Danke übrigens! °smile° Freut mich, dass du sie liebst! °freufreufreu° °grins°

Tarivi: °schnappt-sich-Lucius-und-kettet-ihn-an-ihr-Bett° hehehehehehe… Wo wir grad dabei sind… willst du Ron vielleicht auch noch? °den-unerfindlichen-Drang-hab-den-Chara-umzubringen° °Ron-hasst° °Slytherin-Fahne-schwenk° Daaanke für's Review! °smile°

See ya!

Yours, Robin ,


	8. Chapter 4 Draco's POV

_Disclaimer_: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. (Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g°)

_Warnings_: Slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

_Hinweise_:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – LeakyC

_A/N_: Hier geht's nun endlich weiter... Sorry, diesmal war es meine Schuld. °dröppel° Da ich die Story nicht auf meiner Seite habe, fällt's mir schwer, den Überblick zu behalten... °seufz°

Okay, machen wir also schnell weiter...

**Dankö an**

_- unserer Beta Meg_: Na, dass du zugegeben hast, dass Draco süß ist, nenn ich echt mal nen Fortschritt. ;) Ich find ich echt zum Knuddeln. Zumindest manchmal. °grinsel°

_- mrsgaladriel_

_- Tarivi_: Jaah und? Ich bin eben besitzergreifend. °aufbluster° Das bin ich eben. Und entweder du liebst mich oder nicht. °mops°

Denk dran, das nächste Mal gibt's die Dankes für Chap 7 von Robin. Nicht verzagen... :)

Bis demnächst und happy reading, enjoy yourself,

LeakyC

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

**_o-O-o Chapter IV, Part II o-O-o_**

oOo

Am nächsten Morgen quälte Draco sich nur schwer aus dem Bett. Er hatte keine Lust. Ihm war kalt, weil er schon wieder allein aufgewacht war. Und er hatte zu allem Überfluss auch noch schlecht geträumt. Harry hatte sich nicht mehr erinnern können, an nichts, und hatte ihn für total verrückt und krank erklärt.  
Draco gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, schon mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in die Große Halle zu kommen und zu wissen, dass dies ein schwerer Tag werden könnte. Denn nach dem, was er in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte, war ihm klar, dass keiner seiner Pläne mehr glatt ablaufen würde.  
Seufzend ließ er sich an den Tisch sinken, ignorierte Blaises bohrenden Blick und knabberte lustlos an einem halben Brötchen mit Marmelade rum...

Mittags, nachdem sie den letzten Teil ihrer Abschlussprüfungen hinter sich hatten, war Draco gerade auf dem Weg zum Essen, als er auf dem Flur Professor Umbridge und zwei weiteren Mitschülern, die zum Inquisitionskommando gehörten, begegnete.  
"Malfoy, kommen Sie mit", befahl die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts. "Diesmal kriegen wir ihn."  
Draco ahnte, um wen es ging und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Umbridge hatte es seit ihrem ersten Tag auf Harry abgesehen, sie wollte ihn loswerden, weil er ihr lästig war. Er war Dumbledores größter Verteidiger und ihr somit ein riesiger Dorn im Auge.  
Mit schauspielerischem Können setzte Draco eine entschlossene Miene auf und folgte Umbridge zu ihrem Büro. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, oder er wäre ein für alle Mal erledigt. Bei seinen Freunden, seinen Eltern ohnehin... Aber entscheiden - nein, das würde er sich nie können!

Umbridge hielt vor ihrem Büro inne. "Warrington. Sie und einer von ihren Freunden suchen die Gänge ab. Da sind sicher noch mehr von seinem Gefolge. Crabbe, Sie gehen auch noch mit." Dann machte sie Draco und dem Rest ein Zeichen und stieß die Tür auf.  
Hermine Granger stand am Fenster und starrte sie erschrocken an. Im nächsten Moment starrte Draco auch schon auf Harrys Rücken. Der Junge hing kopfüber im Kamin. Am liebsten wäre Draco weggerannt. Er ahnte Furchtbares.  
Da packte Umbridge Harry auch schon an den Haaren. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu protestieren. Doch dann setzte er seine Maske wieder auf. Niemand durfte etwas merken.  
"Nehmen Sie seinen Zauberstab!", befahl Umbridge plötzlich und Draco eilte, um Harrys Zauberstab aus dessen Brusttasche zu holen. Seine Hand zitterte, er war kurz davor, Harry aus den Fängen dieser schrecklichen Frau zu befreien.  
Während Umbridge Harry und Hermine verhörte, wurden noch die zwei jüngsten Weasleys, Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom hereingebracht. Die Abgeordneten des Kommandos gingen nicht sehr sanft mit ihnen um, aber das wäre Draco egal gewesen, hätte Umbridge Harry nicht gehabt.  
Er zwang sich, hin und wieder über ihre Sprüche zu lachen, während sie sie alle lächerlich machte. Es war kein echtes Lachen. Doch Draco hielt durch. Seine Rolle, es war seine Rolle. Später konnte er alles erklären.  
Umbridge machte eine Pause, besah sich ihre Beute.  
Draco nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und meinte: "Na, Potter? Haben wir gestern nicht was vergessen? Dir macht es doch sicher nichts aus, unsere kleine Strafarbeit nachzuholen, oder?" Er holte kurz Luft. "Wie wär's zum Beispiel heute Abend? Zehn Uhr. Und wenn du es wagen solltest, dieses Mal wieder nicht zu kommen, dann -" Der nachfolgende Satz kam ihm nur schwer über die Lippen: "Dann sehe ich mich zu drastischen Maßnahmen gezwungen, verstanden?"  
Harry blickte ihn nur hasserfüllt an. Das war nichts Neues. Und in seiner Situation hätte Draco sich auch für diese Worte gehasst.  
Er war eigentlich froh, dass Umbridge ihn losschickte, Snape zu holen. Es würde schon noch die Zeit kommen, in der er Harry alles erklären konnte...  
Nachdem er Snape Bescheid gegeben hatte, war der der Meinung gewesen, dass seine weitere Anwesenheit nicht erwünscht war. Ruhelos lief Draco daraufhin durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, die er, in Gedanken versunken, die meiste Zeit allerdings ignorierte.  
Er machte sich Sorgen. Jetzt, wo er nicht dabei gewesen war, während Snape bei Umbridge und Harry war, wusste er nicht, was aus dem Jungen wurde. Vielleicht war er endgültig von der Schule verwiesen worden und reiste in der nächsten Stunde noch ab, ohne dass Draco etwas davon wusste?  
Panik überkam ihn fast und er eilte durch den kürzesten Gang zu den Treppen. Von nun an würde er das Eingangsportal nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Denn Harry würde das Schloss wohl kaum auf seinem konfiszierten Besen verlassen. Obwohl, bei seinem Glück musste Draco auch damit rechnen...

Es war gegen fünf, als Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum allein verließ, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, rumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass es Abend wurde.  
Zwei Gänge vor dem Aufstieg in die Eingangshalle trat plötzlich ein Junge aus einer Nische. Draco zuckte zusammen, er hatte nun wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich dort jemand versteckte.  
Als er Harry im düsteren Licht des Kerkers erkannte, wurde ihm ganz komisch zumute.  
"Potter, was machst du hier?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. "Versteckst du dich?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er den geliebten Jungen vor sich.  
"Ich kann ja wohl schlecht bei euch klopfen, hm?", war die Antwort.  
"Und, was hast du vor? Betteln, dass ich dich heute noch mal laufen lasse? Oder -"  
"Nein", unterbrach ihn der andere.  
Irritiert sah Draco ihn an.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du mich heute gehen lässt, ich will, dass du mich für immer in Ruhe lässt. Deine kindischen Spielchen kannst du mit jemand anderem abziehen. Und demnächst brauchst du dich auch nicht mehr so aufzuspielen, Umbridge wird nämlich nicht länger -"  
Draco wäre beinahe sein Unterkiefer entglitten. Es war schon ziemlich hart, was der Gryffindor ihm da vor die Füße warf. Dennoch nahm er sich zusammen. "Ich kann dich aber nicht gehen lassen", sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt.  
"Was?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich.  
"Komm mit", bat Draco. "Wir haben eine Menge zu klären." Unwillkürlich streckte er die Hand nach Harrys aus.  
Der Dunkelhaarige starrte ihn an. "Wovon sprichst du?"  
"Von der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft."  
"Die kann in diesem Fall warten", erklärte Harry.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub mir, du wirst es bereuen, wenn du nicht mitkommst. Außerdem würdest du - du würdest mir wehtun." Dracos Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
Harry schien kurz davor zu sein, die Fassung zu verlieren.  
"Bitte komm." Draco setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. "Tu uns beiden den Gefallen."  
Er ging ein paar Schritte und blieb erneut wartend stehen, sah Harry flehend an. Das war der Moment, in dem sich alles entscheiden würde. Hier entschied sich, ob sein Hass zu groß war, oder ob sie für ewig aneinander gebunden sein würden.  
Der Gryffindor rang sichtlich mit sich. Draco war kurz davor, zu verzweifeln.  
Wenn er doch nur - Da setzte er sich in Bewegung, kam auf ihn zu. "Ich werde das sicher ewig bereuen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen."  
Draco verstand nicht, was er meinte, lächelte aber dankbar und öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins...

oOo

_...tbc..._

o O o O o O o

* * *


	9. Chapter 5 Harry's POV

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Admoneriate -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Authors: Robin no ouji / Leaky Cauldron anno 1985

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g° )

Warnings: slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

Hinweise:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – Leaky C

Also, wie man oben sieht haben LeakyC und ich (Robin) dieses Sequel zu „Obliviate" zusammen geschrieben, und da es sehr genau in den 5. Band eingepasst ist, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen, künstlerischen Freiheiten °g°, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn man den Inhalt kennt, wie auch die Storyline von „Obliviate"!

Weiter kommt in dieser Fic Time-Travel, also Zeitreisen vor. Gleich mal als Warnung im voraus: Die Story is sehr kompliziert, aber dennoch sehr durchdacht. Spätestens am Schluss müsste dann aber doch alles klar sein! °hehe°

Thanx to: LeakyC, die mich mit ihrer Engelsgeduld ertragen hat, knuddel und natürlich auch unserer Beta, die sich hiermit auch dolle geknuddelt fühlen soll! °smile°

So, let's start!

**-.-.- Chapter five -.-.-**

**Harry's POV**

Sein Herz raste, als er schließlich vor McGonagall's Büro zum Stehen kam.

Eigentlich müsste die Professorin noch unten in der Großen Halle sein und zu Mittag essen, aber was, wenn dem nicht der Fall war? Was sollte er denn sagen, wenn sie tatsächlich schon wieder hier war, und vor allem, wie sollte er sie dann aus ihrem Büro bringen?

Er konnte ja schlecht hingehen und fragen: "Professor, könnten Sie mal kurz hinausgehen, ich muss grade mal was erledigen?", oder?

Doch er gab sich schließlich nach einigem Hin und Her einen Ruck und klopfte an die Tür. Wenn sie wirklich schon da war, würde er sie einfach nach den Hausaufgaben fragen.

Als sich nach ungefähr einer Minute immer noch nichts tat, atmete Harry erleichtert auf, und beschloss, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, schielte in den Raum und schlüpfte, als er niemanden sah, schnell durch den schmalen Türspalt ins Zimmer. Jetzt musste alles ganz schnell gehen, denn Prof. McGonagall konnte jeden Augenblick hereinkommen. Und an das, was dann passieren würde, dachte er lieber gar  
nicht erst.

Hastig sah er sich um. Genau so hatte er sich ihr Büro vorgestellt. Die Farbkombinationen waren fast noch schlimmer als im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, und dort konnte man schon kaum andere Farben als Rot und Gold vorfinden.

Doch dieses Zimmer übertraf sogar das noch und das Einzige, was er vorerst sah, war Rot, und Harry schmunzelte. Tja, Minerva McGonagall war eine echte Gryffindor!

Doch schnell besann er sich wieder auf das, weswegen er überhaupt hier war.

Nervös blickte er sich um. Wo sollte er zuerst suchen? Sicher hatte sie den Zeitumkehrer nicht offen irgendwo herumliegen, und so begann er damit, sich ihrem Schreibtisch zu nähern. Er wollte schon zur Schublade greifen und sie öffnen, als er seine Hand wieder zurückzog.

Was dachte er sich hier eigentlich? Das hier war McGonagalls Schreibtisch!  
Hier hatte sie all die Prüfungsunterlagen verstaut, und die würde sie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit nicht einfach unbewacht lassen. Es würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit irgend so ein mieser Zauber auf ihn warten, wenn er versuchen würde, sie zu öffnen.

Harry grummelte verärgert. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Verdammt, wie sollte er jetzt an das Ding kommen, ohne von McGonagall erwischt zu werden?  
Resigniert drehte er sich von dem Tisch weg. Vielleicht hatte sie den Zeitumkehrer doch woanders liegen und nicht in ihrem Schreibtisch.

Hastig lief er die vielen Bücherregale entlang und hielt Ausschau nach einem kleinen, runden, silbernen Ding. Er wollte schon aus Frust laut losfluchen, als er auf einem der Regale etwas verdächtig schimmern sah. Begierig tastete er in das obere Fach des Regals und als er sich dann genau besah, was er gefunden hatte, konnte er einen kurzen Aufschrei der Freude nicht unterdrücken.

Er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich gefunden! Aber jetzt raus hier, so schnell wie möglich.

Leise öffnete er wieder die Tür und lugte vorsichtig hinaus, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn keiner erwischte. Als er der Ansicht war, die Luft sei rein, verließ er eilig das Büro seiner Lehrerin, den Zeitumkehrer sicher in seiner Tasche...

Doch wohin jetzt? Er brauchte einen Ort, wo er absolut ungestört war, und wo er davon ausgehen konnte, dass dort zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er wieder ankommen würde, auch keiner war.

Er war so in Gedanken und Überlegungen versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er immer langsamer ging, geschweige denn, wohin er überhaupt ging. Erst als sich ein mehr oder weniger großer Schatten vor ihm aufbaute, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken, blickte auf und hätte am liebsten sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht.

"Mr. Potter! Hätten Sie die Güte, mir zu verraten, was Sie hier zu tun gedenken?", fragte Snape hochnäsig und beäugte Harry mit äußerstem Misstrauen. "Die Kerker sind doch nun wirklich nicht Ihr Hoheitsgebiet!"

Harry schnaubte. Dieser Mistkerl war auch nicht gerade unschuldig an Sirius Tod. Hätte er etwas unternommen, dann... Nein, er musste sich jetzt unter Kontrolle halten! Er würde nur alles versauen, wenn er ausrastete.

"Tut mir leid, Professor, ich war in Gedanken!", antwortete Harry so ruhig, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Hey, noch nicht mal gelogen, stellte er für sich fest, als er Snape abwartend ansah.

Der zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Sie können tatsächlich denken, Potter? Eigentlich sollte ich Ihnen für diese Lüge Punkte abziehen, aber ich denke, wir belassen es ausnahmsweise mal dabei, und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich!", meinte Snape großmütig und war mit einem eindrucksvollem Wehen seines Umhangs hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Endlich!

"Schmieriger, kleiner Bastard!", zischte Harry und machte sich daran, endlich weiter zu kommen.

Aber wohin?

Wo würde ihn mit Sicherheit keiner suchen?

Aber natürlich! Er würde einfach noch ein kleines Stück weiter zu den Kerkern hinunter gehen, gerade so, dass er wieder zurückfand. Klar, niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, ihn hier zu suchen, und Snape dachte bestimmt, er wäre schon längst verschwunden.

Nach ca. fünf Minuten hatte Harry endlich einen Raum gefunden, der geeignet schien. Irgendein altes Klassenzimmer, das schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Ausgezeichnet!

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, kramte in seiner Tasche und holte den Zeitumkehrer heraus.

Er wusste zu seiner eigenen Überraschung noch ziemlich genau, wie das Ding funktionierte und begann auch gleich damit, die richtige Anzahl an Stunden einzustellen, um die er in die Vergangenheit reisen wollte. Harry stellte vorsichtshalber noch eine Stunde mehr ein, falls ihn etwas aufhalten sollte,  
bevor er den Zeitumkehrer schließlich aktivierte.

Ein paar Sekunden geschah gar nichts, und Harry dachte schon er hätte etwas falsch gemacht, als er plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Ziehen spürte und mit einem leisen Plop war er dann auch schon verschwunden...

Ein weiteres Plopp-Geräusch ertönte und Harry landete in der Vergangenheit. Allerdings nicht ganz so graziös, wie er abgereist war. Er war etwas unsanft auf seinem Hintern gelandet und grummelte leise vor sich hin, als er sich wieder  
aufrappelte.

Es war stockdunkel und so zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, um für etwas Licht zu sorgen.

Ja, das war der selbe Raum, von dem aus er auch abgereist war. Sehr gut, jetzt brauchte er nur noch nach oben und ins Ministerium, dann... dann konnte er seinen Paten retten!

"Sirius..", flüsterte er, während er die Tür öffnete und aus dem Raum hinausging.

Da im Gang Fackeln brannten, steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück und wollte gerade los, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte.

Hastig versuchte er sich im Schatten einer dieser Nischen zu verstecken und hoffte, wer auch immer das war, würde ihn nicht entdecken.

Er wartete einen kurzen Augenblick, und als er keine weiteren Geräusche mehr hörte, nahm er an, die Person war einfach einen anderen Gang entlang gegangen und verschwunden. Und so trat er aus seinem Versteck hervor.

"Potter, was machst du hier? Versteckst du dich?", fragte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme.

Harry drehte sich um, und entdeckte niemand geringeren als Draco Malfoy, der ihn gerade mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, fluchte Harry innerlich.

Warum muss dieser Kerl auch immer in den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkten auftauchen?

Er hatte großes Verlangen, ihn mit einem Beinklammerfluch zu belegen und einfach liegen zu lassen, doch das würde sicherlich mächtig Ärger geben.

Dagegen versuchte er sich nun in Geduld. Malfoy konnte ihn ja schlecht den ganzen Abend vollquatschen.

"Ich kann ja wohl schlecht bei euch klopfen, hm?", antwortete Harry schlicht.

"Und, was hast du vor? Betteln, dass ich dich heute noch mal laufen lasse? Oder -"

"Nein!" unterbrach ihn Harry sofort. Er hatte jetzt absolut keinen Nerv hierfür. Er musste langsam los, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Sirius war in Gefahr!

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich heute gehen lässt, ich will, dass du mich für immer in Ruhe lässt. Deine kindischen Spielchen kannst du mit jemand anderem abziehen. Und demnächst brauchst du dich auch nicht mehr so aufzuspielen, Umbridge wird nämlich nicht länger -"

"Ich kann dich aber nicht gehen lassen.", unterbrach ihn der Slytherin ruhig, aber bestimmt.

"Was?", fragte Harry perplex. Sein Gesicht spiegelte deutlich das wider, was er gerade dachte.

Was zum Teufel, soll das jetzt wieder heissen?

"Komm mit.", bat ihn Draco. "Wir haben eine Menge zu klären." Der Blonde streckte die Hand nach Harry's aus, der ihn nur leicht verwirrt anstarrte.

"Wovon sprichst du?", fragte der Gryffindor.

"Von der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft.", erklärte der Slytherin, was Harry um kein Stück schlauer machte, ganz im Gegenteil.

"Die kann in diesem Fall warten.", erklärte Harry.

Draco schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf.

"Glaub mir, du wirst es bereuen, wenn du nicht mitkommst. Außerdem würdest du - du würdest mir wehtun." flüsterte der Blonde und Harry hatte Mühe ihn zu verstehen.

Langsam wurde Harry nervös. Warum konnte ihn Malfoy nicht einfach gehen lassen? Was konnte es denn schon Großartiges sein, was er ihm zu sagen hatte? Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn sowieso nur wieder beschimpfen, wie immer...

Na gut, er hatte noch ca. eine halbe Stunde, bis er sich auf den Weg machen musste. Es wäre ihm zwar lieber gewesen, wenn er ein wenig mehr Luft gehabt hätte, aber Draco benahm sich so komisch, so... verzweifelt, als ob irgend etwas Wichtiges hiervon abhängen würde? Draco benahm sich so seltsam,  
dass sich Harry fast Sorgen machte.

"Bitte komm." Draco setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. "Tu uns beiden den Gefallen."

Harry stutzte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, würde er sagen, Malfoy flehte ihn schon fast an, ihm zu folgen. Was, um Merlin's Willen, konnte denn so wichtig sein, dass der Blonde dermaßen seine Fassung verlor?

"Ich werde das sicher ewig bereuen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen.", meinte Harry schließlich resigniert und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Slytherin zu.

Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn der Andere nicht zu lange aufhalten würde, denn sonst müsste er wirklich unangenehm werden. Und so sehr ihm der Blonde auch auf die Nerven ging, wehtun wollte er ihm ja eigentlich nicht.

Harry stand nun direkt vor ihm, und seine Beine hätten ihm beinahe den Dienst versagt, als Malfoy ihn nun anlächelte. Ein wahres, ehrliches Lächeln.

Warte... das... schon wieder? Er hatte ihn doch vorhin, also praktisch in der Zukunft auch schon angelächelt... aber warum? Hatte das vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, was hier jetzt ablaufen würde? Nun war er komplett verwirrt. Das schien schön langsam eine Dauerzustand zu werden.

Trotz allem folgte er Malfoy, als der die Tür zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete. Die Neugierde hatte ihn mal wieder gepackt...

…

To be continued…

* * *

Danke für eure Reviews! °smile°

Wuah – tretet mich! Ich bin so was von unzuverlässig geworden in letzter Zeit, es ist schrecklich… -.- Aber immerhin könnt ihr fest davon ausgehen, das diese Story nicht unvollendet bleiben wird, weil sie schon fertig ist! °grins°  
Also, wünsch euch was!

Yours, Robin °smile°


	10. Chapter 5 Draco's POV

_Disclaimer_: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen.

_Warnings_: Slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

_Hinweise_:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – LeakyC

_A/N_: So, weiter geht's. Das ist typisch für mich, bei Robin mach ich immerzu Panik und ich selbst trödele tierisch herum. °selbst auf die Finger klopf° Sorry, sorry! Also schnell weiter...

**Very viel Danke to**

- unserer _Beta Meg_: Du bist unmöglich. °kopfschüttel°

_- Yuy: _Tut mir leid. °seufz° Wenn du wirklich jeden Tag drei- oder viermal geguckt hast, bist du einige Male enttäuscht worden, was? °drop° Sorry. °Entschuldigungsknuddel°

- _Tarivi_: Hier wird nicht rumgemopst, klar? Das steht allein mir zu. °knuddel°

- _mrsgaladriel:_ Cliffhanger? °umguck° Wo? ;)

_- Lilith:_ Gemein? Ich? Och... °grinsel°

_- Lucinenva_ und _ina_

Wow, sieben Reviews für ein Chap. °hüpfel°

Das übernächste Mal gibt's von mir schon den letzten Teil. Also erwarten euch noch drei Chaps. Nicht weinen. ;)

Bis dann…

LeakyC

* * *

o O o O o O o

**_o-O-o Chapter V, Part II o-O-o_**

oOo

Draco durchquerte mit Harry zusammen den Gemeinschaftsraum und erwiderte nicht einen der Blicke, die ihm seine Mitschüler zuwarfen. Sollten sie doch davon ausgehen, dass er Harry erneut zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnert hatte. Schließlich wusste niemand über seine Gefühle Bescheid und niemand ahnte auch nur, was sich damals wirklich in seinem Zimmer zugetragen hatte.

Er öffnete die große, schwarze Tür seines Schlafsaales und ließ Harry zuerst eintreten. Sein Blick haftete auf dem Jungen vor sich, der seltsam unruhig war und sich nicht richtig umzusehen schien. Mitten im Raum blieb er stehen und sah Draco abwartend an.

"Setz dich bitte", sagte Draco, auf einen Stuhl an Fenster deutend. Er würde das so ohnehin nicht über die Lippen bekommen. Sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, an dass sich Harry nicht mal erinnern konnte.

Als ob es nicht schon Strafe genug war, dass er sich mit seiner eignen Tat und den folgenden Schuldgefühlen auseinandersetzen musste. Nein, nun musste er Harry alles zum wiederholten Male antun, indem er es ihm wieder in Erinnerung rief. Und dabei konnte er sich nicht mal sicher sein, dass alles so werden würde, wie er sich das wünschte. Was, wenn das Schicksal ihm keine zweite Chance gab? Was, wenn Harry ihm doch nicht mehr verzeihen konnte, weil er ihn erst - nein, er hätte ihm nie - und doch... Er hatte ihn verletzt. In seiner Gier hatte er sich alles genommen, wäre bis zur Vergewaltigung übergegangen, oder? Draco wurde schlecht, wenn er daran dachte.

Und Harry hatte ihm trotzdem verziehen. Harry allein hatte diese Straftat noch zu einen gefühlvollen Akt werden lassen.

Sein Opfer hatte sich nun auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl niedergelassen, saß allerdings so weit vorn, dass man davon ausgehen musste, dass er zur Flucht bereit war.

"Kannst du -" Draco wollte sich auf sein Bett sinken lassen, blieb aber trotz weicher Knie erst einmal an seinem Platz bei der Tür stehen. "Kannst du dich noch an die Strafarbeit vor ... vier Wochen erinnern?" Vier Wochen und drei Tage... Er konnte Harry kaum ansehen, so sehr plagte ihn plötzlich sein Gewissen. Früher wäre es ihm egal gewesen...

"Sicher", antwortete Harry mit verwundertem Blick. "War immerhin meine Erste."

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er die erste Strafarbeit bei ihm zu meinen schien.

"Und - weißt du noch, was du -"

"Was ich tun musste?", meinte Harry spöttisch. "Klar. Dein Loch hier putzen. Im Übrigen wundert es mich, dass es heute -"

Draco hob die Hände. "Wir haben Waffenstillstand, oder?"

Harry nickte und schwieg dann.

Draco fuhr fort: "Und - und kann es sein, dass dir zwischen dem Putzen, also als du fertig warst, und der Ankunft am Gryffindorportal ein Stück Erinnerung fehlt?"

Es wunderte den Blonden nicht, als Harry langsam nickte.

"Woher weißt du das, Malfoy?", fragte Harry mit misstrauischem Blick. "Was hast du -"

Nun ließ Draco sich doch auf sein Bett sinken. Ihm war furchtbar zumute. "Ich bin Schuld", gab er leise zu. "Aber - ich dachte, es wäre zu unserem Besten, wenn wir beide das Geschehene vergessen. Und da hab ich eben -"

Harry sprang auf. "Du hast nicht mein Gedächtnis - ich meine -"

Draco sah, wie seine Hände zitterten. "Bitte, lass es mich erklären!", versuchte er, ihn zu beschwichtigen.

"Nichts!", schrie Harry. "Du hast - Ich kann das nicht glauben! Nicht mal dir traue ich das zu! Was ist hier vorgefallen? Was hast du getan, du - du -" Er machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und der rutschte automatisch auf seinem Bett zurück.

"Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen. Aber denkst du, die Wahrheit -"

Plötzlich stand Harry vor dem Bett und zerrte Draco an einem Bein nach vorn. "Die Wahrheit? Los, sprich!" In seinen Augen glühte Wut.

Draco fühlte sich schrecklich klein.

"Wir - wir haben - miteinander - Am Anfang hab ich - dich gezwungen, aber dann - du bist darauf eingegangen - und dann -" Er konnte nicht weiter. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm Angst.

"Komm zur Sache", zischte er, sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von Dracos entfernt.

Der Slytherin hatte das Gefühl, dass dies der Moment war, in dem er alles gewinnen oder alles verlieren konnte. Da schrie sein Herz und er schlang blitzschnell einen Arm, um Harrys Hals und drückte seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Innerhalb von Sekunden verließ er diese auch wieder, spürte, wie sich der Dunkelhaarige losriss.

Harrys "Du bist so ein Schwein, Malfoy!" hörte er gar nicht richtig, in seinem Kopf flogen die Gedanken durcheinander und der brennende Schmerz auf seine Wange ließ ihn begreifen, dass er offenbar einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Und plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Harry aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Er wandte sich um, sah ihn zur Tür stürmen. Reflexartig zückte er seinen Zauberstab. "Nein. Wir bringen das nun zu Ende. _Admoneriate_!"

oOo

_...tbc..._

o O o O o O o

* * *


	11. Chapter 6 Harry's POV

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Admoneriate -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Authors: Robin no ouji / Leaky Cauldron anno 1985

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g° )

Warnings: slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

Hinweise:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – Leaky C

Also, wie man oben sieht haben LeakyC und ich (Robin) dieses Sequel zu „Obliviate" zusammen geschrieben, und da es sehr genau in den 5. Band eingepasst ist, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen, künstlerischen Freiheiten °g°, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn man den Inhalt kennt, wie auch die Storyline von „Obliviate"!

Weiter kommt in dieser Fic Time-Travel, also Zeitreisen vor. Gleich mal als Warnung im voraus: Die Story is sehr kompliziert, aber dennoch sehr durchdacht. Spätestens am Schluss müsste dann aber doch alles klar sein! °hehe°

Thanx to: LeakyC, die mich mit ihrer Engelsgeduld ertragen hat, knuddel und natürlich auch unserer Beta, die sich hiermit auch dolle geknuddelt fühlen soll! °smile°

So, let's start!

**-.-.- Chapter six -.-.-**

Harry's POV

Ein wenig widerwillig ließ er sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der  
Slytherins zerren, denn anders konnte man es kaum bezeichnen. Malfoy schien  
es ziemlich eilig zu haben, hier weg zu kommen. Gut, Harry konnte das  
verstehen, und ihm konnte es im Prinzip auch nur recht sein.

Deutlich spürte er die Blicke einiger verwunderter Mitschüler auf ihnen,  
doch das ignorierte er gekonnt. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass er das nicht  
gewohnt wäre. Zudem hatte er genug andere Probleme, als dass ihm sowas  
Sorgen bereiten würde.

Schließlich waren sie anscheinend an ihrem Ziel angelangt, nämlich einer  
großen, schwarzen Tür und Malfoy ließ ihn gentlemen-like eintreten. Danach  
schloss er sie hinter ihnen. 

Ein wenig ungeduldig betrat Harry den Raum, sah sich kaum um. Ihm war es im  
Moment auch herzlich egal, wie dieses Zimmer aussah. Malfoy sollte nur  
endlich zur Sache kommen, sodass er hier endlich weg konnte.

"Setz dich bitte.", bot ihm Malfoy schließlich an, und Harry hatte irgendwie  
das Gefühl, dass der Blonde plötzlich nervös war.

Etwas verwundert ließ er seinen Blick nun zu ihm schweifen und musste  
feststellen, dass Malfoy, für ihn auf eine seltsam ungewohnte Weise,  
unsicher wirkte. Er schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein, und Harry  
wollte nur zu gerne wissen, was dem Slytherin gerade Kopfzerbrechen  
bereitete. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte, oder so - nein nein, reine  
Neugierde.

Von Draco ungesehen blickte er abermals auf seine Uhr. Verdammt, langsam  
aber sicher wurde es eng.

Widerwillig setzte er sich nun auf die Kante des Stuhles, den Malfoy ihm  
angeboten hatte und bemitleidete sich innerlich für sein unglaubliches Pech.  
Warum hatte er auch ausgerechnet IHM über den Weg laufen müssen?

"Kannst du -", begann der Blonde nun plötzlich, stockte aber wieder, und  
Harry blickte ihn nun neugierig an. Na endlich, vielleicht würde er doch  
noch rechtzeitig hier wegkommen. Doch nun fuhr der Andere wieder fort und  
unterbrach seine Gedanken: "Kannst du dich noch an die Strafarbeit vor ...  
einer Woche erinnern?", fragte er ihn schließlich.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Das war alles? Natürlich konnte er sich daran  
erinnern.

"Sicher.", antwortete Harry mit verwirrten Blick. "War immerhin meine  
Erste."

Etwas verwundert registrierte er, dass Malfoy nach seinem letzten Satz  
einen, nun ja, etwas geschockten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Warum das denn? Was  
an dem Satz war denn so seltsam?

"Und - weißt du noch, was du -", wollte der Slytherin weiterfragen, doch  
Harry ging langsam aber sicher die Zeit aus und er kam ihm mit seiner Frage  
zuvor : "Was ich tun musste?", meinte er mit spöttischen Tonfall. "Klar.  
Dein Loch hier putzen. Im Übrigen wundert es mich, dass es heute -"

Draco hob die Hände. "Wir haben Waffenstillstand, oder?", meinte Draco  
beschwichtigend und Harry verstummte.

Stimmt. Sie sollten jetzt nicht streiten, das würde alles nur noch mehr  
hinauszögern. 

"Und - und kann es sein, dass dir zwischen dem Putzen, also als du fertig  
warst, und der Ankunft am Gryffindorportal ein Stück Erinnerung fehlt?",  
sprach Draco weiter und Harry nickte langsam.

Was, bei Merlins Bart ging hier ab? Was hatte dieser verdammte Slytherin nun  
schon wieder angestellt? Auf was wollte er hinaus? Ein Stück Erinnerung...  
Ja, das war richtig, doch...

"Woher weißt du das, Malfoy?", fragte Harry mit misstrauischem Blick. "Was  
hast du -"

Harry ließ diese Frage wie ein Beil in der Luft hängen. Er hatte das absolut  
ungute Gefühl, die Antwort schon zu kennen, und wenn es das war, was er  
vermutete dass es war, konnte Malfoy was erleben.

"Ich bin Schuld.", gab Malfoy dann leise zu, nachdem er sich auf sein  
Bett hatte fallen lassen. "Aber - ich dachte, es wäre zu unserem Besten,  
wenn wir beide das Geschehene vergessen. Und da hab ich eben -"

Harry konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Er sah den  
Blonden mit absoluter Fassungslosigkeit an und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis  
er schließlich vollends verstanden hatte, was dieser soeben zugegeben hatte.  
Das war ja wohl die Höhe. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, WAS da damals passiert  
war, aber DAS herauszufinden war nur eine Frage der Zeit!

Und dann sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf. Ungläubig starrte er sein Gegenüber  
an. 

"Du hast nicht mein Gedächtnis - ich meine -", fragte er nochmal, in der  
Hoffnung, es wäre alles nur ein schrecklicher Irrtum gewesen.

"Bitte, lass es mich erklären!", begann Malfoy mit zittriger Stimme, doch  
für Harry war das schon zu viel und er fuhr ihn mit einer unsagbaren Wut  
im Bauch an.

"Nichts!", schrie er. "Du hast - Ich kann das nicht glauben! Nicht mal dir  
traue ich das zu! Was ist hier vorgefallen? Was hast du getan, du - du -"

Ihm fiel im Moment einfach kein passendes Wort für ihn ein. Rasend vor Zorn  
trat er einige Schritte auf den Blonden zu, der daraufhin ein Stück vor  
ihm zurückwich. Doch das scherte ihn kein bisschen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte glauben sollen. Aber denkst du, die  
Wahrheit -", setzte der Slytherin an, hielt aber nochmals inne.

Harrys Augen glühten bei dem Wort Wahrheit kurz, aber deutlich sichtbar  
auf. Wahrheit... ja Wahrheit war etwas Schönes, vorausgesetzt natürlich, man  
kannte sie.

Sauer zog er den Blonden nun an einem Bein aus dem hintersten Eck des Bettes  
zurück, in die derin das dieser sich verkrochen hatte, zu sich nach vorne.  
Er würde ihm nicht entkommen. Nein. Er wollte ALLES wissen. Auch die  
kleinste Kleinigkeit. 

Nicht, dass man ihn eh schon wie eine Schachfigur durch die Gegend schob,  
nein, jetzt spielten sie auch noch mit ihm. Mit seinem Gedächtnis...

"Die Wahrheit? Los, sprich!", blaffte ihn Harry an, seine Augenbrauen vor  
Wut weit nach unten gezogen und mit einem furchterregenden Glanz in seinen  
grünen Augen.

"Wir - wir haben - miteinander - Am Anfang hab ich - dich gezwungen, aber  
dann - du bist darauf eingegangen - und dann -", versuchte der verängstigte  
Slytherin zu erklären, brach jedoch zum wiederholten Male ab.

Und dies reizte Harry noch mehr. Er war, ohne übertreiben zu wollen, kurz  
davor, die Antwort aus dem Anderen heraus zu prügeln. 

"Komm zur Sache.", zischte er, sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von Malfoys  
entfernt.

Bebend vor Zorn wartete er auf eine Antwort. Doch die kam nie. Stattdessen  
spürte er plötzlich, wie sich Lippen auf seine legten. Harry erstarrte. 

Anfangs absolut unfähig zu denken, setzte seine Vernunft schließlich wieder  
ein. Angewidert riss er sich von dem Blonden los und bedankte sich, indem er  
ihm mit der Handfläche einmal kurz und kräftig ins Gesicht schlug.

"Du bist so ein Schwein, Malfoy!", schrie er und rannte hinüber zur Tür.

Weg, nur noch weg! Vergessen, verdrängen, was auch immer!

Kurz bevor er jedoch die Türklinke erreichen konnte, hörte er plötzlich  
abermals die Stimme Malfoys, dieses Mal wieder deutlich und entschlossen.

"Nein. Wir bringen das nun zu Ende. Admoneriate!"

Und Harry erstarrte. Wie mit einem Faustschlag kamen nun plötzlich all die  
Erinnerungen zurück, die ihm Malfoy damals genommen hatte...

Wie er ihn zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnert und ihn sein Zimmer putzen lassen  
hatte. Wie er ihn schließlich mit diesem Fluch belegt hatte. Und er spürte  
alles. Die Angst, die er in diesem Moment empfunden hatte, und all die  
Verzweiflung. 

Doch plötzlich war Malfoy anders, nicht mehr so grob, fast - fast zärtlich.

Und in Harrys Kopf raste es. Nein, das - das konnte doch alles nicht wahr  
sein - das - das war doch bloß ein blöder Streich Malfoys, oder? Doch seine  
Gefühle, die mit einem Schlag zurückkamen, belehrten ihn eines Besseren. 

Und er erinnerte sich wieder, wie er ihn verführt hatte. An seine heißen  
Küsse, die er mit der gebührenden Leidenschaft erwidert hatte. Wie - wie er  
sich so geliebt gefühlt hatte...

Immer noch mit dem Gesicht zur Tür und von Draco weggedreht, musste er sich  
schließlich an dieser festhalten, als der Schwall an Erinnerungen  
weiterzog.

Seine Herz verkrampfte sich als - als Malfoy in seinen Erinnerungen so  
rücksichtslos in ihn eindrang... Doch als er dann scheinbar zur Besinnung  
kam, flachte der Schmerz wieder ab, und als sich seine Erinnerungen  
letztendlich ihrem Ende näherten, war sein Herz wieder erfüllt von dem  
Gefühl, geliebt zu sein. Ein Gefühl, dass er scheinbar schon einmal gespürt  
hatte, ihm aber nun vollkommen neu schien.

Überwältigt von all den Erinnerungen, von all den Gefühlen, die mit ihnen  
kamen, gaben Harrys Knie nach, und er rutschte langsam die Tür hinab, bis er  
schließlich mit dem Kopf an sie gelehnt vor ihr hockte.

"Draco...", flüsterte er leise.

Zu seiner Verwunderung musste er feststellen, dass ihm heiße, unaufhaltsame  
Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden  
abgeschnitten hatte, saß er da und wirkte vollkommen verloren.

All diese Erinnerungen waren anscheinend doch zu viel für ihn gewesen...

To be continued…

Danke für eure Reviews! °smile° Und sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat… °schäm°

Habt ihr den 6. Band schon gelesen? Ich glaub ich weiß wer R.A.B. ist! °hehe° °g°

See ya!

Yours, Robin


	12. Chapter 6 Draco's POV

_Disclaimer_: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen.

_Warnings_: Slash, Lemon (heute!), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

_Hinweise_:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – LeakyC

o O o

**_A/N:_** Kein Kommentar. °grinsel° Nein, Scherzelchen! °noch mehr grinsel° °räusper°

Gleich zu Anfang will ich euch schocken: Das ist mein letzter Teil. Nun kommt nur noch das Ende von Robin. Hoffe, ihr werdet es überleben. Ich will hier schon mal sagen, dass mir das Projekt gefallen hat, dass ich aber auch froh bin, nun alles veröffentlicht zu haben. Mal sehen, ich plane hin und wieder was, eigentlich wollte ich mal was mit Koko schreiben, dann hab ich was mit Caro angefangen... Wir werden sehen. °smile°

Die Dankes kommen gleich, aber hier schon mal **Thanx for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

Ach ja, das ist übrigens mein bester Teil – ihr werdet sehen, warum. ;)

Uhm, ach ja, was ich fast noch vergessen hätte: Robin lässt entschuldigen, dass jetzt schon 2x keine Dankes bei ihr erschienen sind. Sie lässt ausrichten, dass das ihr °piep° PC verzapft. Deswegen gibt es heute getrennte Dankes:

o

**Robins Danke** geht an:

- skateZ

- Megchen

- LuckyShadow

o

**Dankööö** ein letztes Mal von meiner Seite:

- unserer _Beta Meg_: Okay, jetzt bist du für mich hoffnungslos unmöglich. :o)

_- Noire:_ Na, so „derb" gemein bin ich ja nun doch nicht. °kicher° Aber heute ist dann Schluss. °nick°

_- Yuy: _Nun, auch noch Sonderwünsche? Das gibt's ja nicht... Nya, wir werden sehen. Eigentlich liegt jetzt alles in Robins Hand. Nur unsere Beta und ich wissen Bescheid. °muhaha°

_- maxi:_ Tut mir leid, dass du auch so lange warten musstest. Deine zwei Reviews haben mir leider nur ein wenig Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht. ;)

- _Tarivi_: Nach HBP hat alles einen komischen Beigeschmack, was? Hoffentlich bricht danach nicht alles für mich zusammen. °sigh°

_- LuckyShadow _und_ mrsgaladriel _

Na immerhin, gleich acht Review. °umknuddel° Danke, danke, Leuts. Bleibt uns treu. :)

Bis demnächst dann…

LeakyC

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

o O o O o

**_o-O-o Chapter VI, Part II o-O-o_**

oOo

Draco stand wie benommen vor dem Bett, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben. Er hatte es wirklich getan. Ohne Harry zu fragen oder ihn irgendwie vorzubereiten, hatte er die gelöschten Erinnerungen wieder zum Leben erweckt.  
Nun starrte er auf das Häufchen Elend vor seiner Zimmertür. Zitternd und weinend lehnte Harry dort, regungslos starrte er ins Leere.  
Mit drei schnellen Schritten war Draco bei ihm, legte den Zauberstab beiseite und fasste ihn zögerlich an den Schultern.  
"Harry."  
Hilflos versuchte er, dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte er.  
Plötzlich drehte Harry den Kopf und blickte ihn mit tränennassen Augen an. Draco zog ihm sanft die Brille von der Nase und strich über die feuchten Wangen.  
"Ich bin so ein Idiot", wisperte er. "Bitte verzeih mir!"  
Überrascht und durcheinander spürte Draco auf einmal ein paar Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, war Harry auch schon zurückgewichen.  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es wahr ist. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll", sagte er schief lächelnd.  
Der blonde Junge erhob sich und zog auch Harry auf die Beine.  
"Komm", wisperte er. "Ich kann dir die Wahrheit zeigen."  
Er wollte den Dunkelhaarigen mit zum Bett ziehen, musste aber enttäuscht feststellen, dass er zögerte.  
"Ich kann nicht", erklärte er mit traurigem Blick. "Ich muss los - ich hab schon viel zu viel -" Hektisch riss er den Ärmel seines Pullis nach oben und blickte auf die Armbanduhr. "Gott, Sirius!" Er drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür.  
Blitzartig griff Draco nach seinen Händen.  
"Nein. Bitte bleib."  
"Ich kann nicht. Draco - versteh doch! Ich muss ihn retten!"  
Draco legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte. "Wir haben einzig und allein uns zu retten. Geh nicht, bitte!"  
"Dann werde ich meinen Paten verlieren."  
Draco konnte Harrys Verzweiflung spüren, denn er bebte. "Wenn du jetzt gehst, wirst du nicht zurückkommen."  
Er hatte es ausgesprochen - seine größte Angst.  
"Doch. Glaub mir. Gleich, nachdem alles vorbei ist."  
Mit sich selbst ringend, setzte Draco einen Kuss in Harrys Nacken, spürte, wie dieser zusammenzuckte und sich die feinen Härchen zu regen begannen.  
Er ließ seinen Atem weiter über den Hals des anderen wandern.  
"Nicht", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr.  
Es war egoistisch, was er tat, und das wusste er, aber vielleicht war dies der Weg zum Tor seiner Träume. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wovon Harry sprach, konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn jetzt dringender brauchte als er selbst.  
Ganz langsam konnte er spüren, wie der Gryffindor seinen Widerstand aufgab. Er setzte seine Küsse fort, spürte, wie Harry sich zu regen begann.  
"Verdammt", flüsterte er, als er sich in Dracos Umarmung umdrehte. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge und der Blonde spürte, wie er erneut zu weinen begann.  
"Hey." Draco strich ihm über den Rücken. "Hey, was ist denn?"  
Irgendwann sah Harry ihn an. "Warum?", fragte er, halb schluchzend. "Warum muss ich mich immer entscheiden?"  
Einen Moment lang fragte Draco sich, ob Harry wirklich einen Antwort wollte. Schließlich entschied er sich lieber dafür, sich mit sehnsüchtigem Blick nach vorn zu beugen. Glücklich versank er in ihrem ersten, richtigen Kuss.  
Seine Hände begannen zu wandern, über Rücken und Schultern, die eine setzte sich auf Harrys Hinterkopf fest und versuchte somit, ihn noch näher zu ziehen.  
Keuchend ließen sie irgendwann voneinander ab.  
Dracos Hände stahlen sich unter Harrys Pullover und zogen ihm auch gleich noch das T-Shirt mit über den Kopf.  
Auf Harrys unsicheren Blick hin lächelte er und küsste ihn erneut kurz auf den Mund, bevor er hinabwanderte und begann, den Übergang von Hals zu Brust intensiv zu liebkosen. Harry entwich das erste leise Seufzen.  
Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Draco wusste, dass nichts und niemand diesen Moment stören durfte.  
Nachdem Harry ihm seinen Pullover abgestreift hatte und er die Hose des Dunkelhaarigen öffnen wollte, entdeckte er dessen Zauberstab in der hinteren Hosentasche.  
"Wenn das einer der Lehrer sieht", meinte Draco tadelnd, schmunzelte aber.  
"Ich darf doch?" Und schon richtete er den Stab auf die Tür und verschloss sie magisch.  
Dann ließ er das Holz auf die am Boden liegenden Kleidungsstücke fallen und zog Harry zum Bett. Der wirkte so aufreizend schüchtern, dass Draco sich wie ein ausgehungerter Löwe vorkam, als ihre Hosen ebenfalls fielen und er Harry auf sich zog.  
Trotzdem erschien alles traumhaft schön. Jeden Tag, jede Nacht, wenn Draco über sie nachgedacht und sich gewünscht hatte, dass Harry bei ihm sei, hatte er sich geschworen, alles anders zu machen. Und so was es auch. Er spürte nicht die gleich Gier wie damals, nicht die Ungeduld. Vielmehr wusste er, dass Harry jetzt sein war - jetzt - und vielleicht für immer.  
Draco wusste auch, dass irgendwo tief in seinem Geliebten die Leidenschaft loderte. Jeder Kuss schmeckte nach so viel mehr. Und trotzdem wagte er es nicht, ihn herauszufordern, fuhr mit seinen Händen beinahe schüchtern über den Körper des Dunkelhaarigen.  
Doch irgendwann kam das Gefühl, der Drang nach mehr, nach dem Entgültigen. Dracos Hand wanderte von Harrys linkem Oberschenkel über den Bauch bis zur Brust und Draco legte sich geschickt zwischen die Schenkel des Anderen, spürte Harrys Erregung an seinem Bauch und hörte das leise, lustvoll gequälte Aufstöhnen, als sie einander berührten.  
Harrys Augen blitzten, als er lächelte und seine Beine um Dracos Taille schlang, Draco somit fast in Position brachte. Aber auf einmal zögerte der Slytherin. Erinnerungen flogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und er verkrampfte.  
"Was ist los? Draco?" Harry blickte ihn besorgt und verwundert zugleich an, strich ihm eine Strähne aus den Augen.  
"Ich will dir nicht noch mal wehtun", flüsterte er, den Gryffindor nicht ansehend.  
Harry schlang seine Arme um Dracos Hals und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
"Nicht, wenn du vorsichtig bist." Dann ließ er sich zurücksinken. "Bitte", wisperte er.  
Draco versuchte, seinen plötzlich aufgezogenen Gefühlssturm unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Langsam lehnte er seinen Kopf an Harrys, glitt gleichzeitig vorwärts und drang so in ihn ein.  
Ein heißeres Aufstöhnen ließ ihn innehalten. Er sah Harry fragend an, doch der beugte sich nur nach oben und küsste ihn. Zeitgleich mit dem Kuss versank Draco ganz in ihm und fühlte, wie er mitgerissen wurde, wie sein Körper allein arbeitete und sein Geist jede Regung Harrys in sich aufzusaugen begann.  
Dann schloss er die Augen, hörte das leise Stöhnen seines Geliebten, spürte, wie er sich seinem Rhythmus anpasste, den leicht kreisenden Bewegungen und zunehmend schnelleren Stößen.  
Viel zu schnell kam der Laut von ersticktem Stöhnen an seiner Schulter, der feste Griff in seinem Nacken und das heftige Beben des Körpers unter ihm. Und doch kam Draco nur Momente später.  
Eine Flut aus Glück und Liebe brach über ihn herein, als er sich an Harry kuschelte, sein verschwitztes Gesicht auf dessen Brust legte und dem Herzschlag des Gryffindors lauschte, bis er Augenblicke später schon eingeschlafen war...

oOo

_...(tbc)..._

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

°winke winke°


	13. Chapter 7 FIN

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Admoneriate -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Authors: Robin no ouji / Leaky Cauldron anno 1985

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Wir besitzen keinerlei Rechte auf sämtliche Personen, Orte usw. die in dieser Fanfiction vorkommen. Weiterhin ziehen wir aus dieser Story keinerlei materiellen Nutzen. ( Das is dann wohl der hochgestochenste Disclaimer, den ich je geschrieben habe! **°**g° )

Warnings: slash, Lemon (später), Time-travel, Sequel (!)

Hinweise:

Harry's POV – Robin

Draco's POV – Leaky C

Also, wie man oben sieht haben LeakyC und ich (Robin) dieses Sequel zu „Obliviate" zusammen geschrieben, und da es sehr genau in den 5. Band eingepasst ist, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen, künstlerischen Freiheiten °g°, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn man den Inhalt kennt, wie auch die Storyline von „Obliviate"!

Weiter kommt in dieser Fic Time-Travel, also Zeitreisen vor. Gleich mal als Warnung im voraus: Die Story is sehr kompliziert, aber dennoch sehr durchdacht. Spätestens am Schluss müsste dann aber doch alles klar sein! °hehe°

Thanx to: LeakyC, die mich mit ihrer Engelsgeduld ertragen hat, knuddel und natürlich auch unserer Beta, die sich hiermit auch dolle geknuddelt fühlen soll! °smile°

So, let's start!

- Chapter 7 -

Harry's POV

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch eine kleine Bewegung sanft aus seinen  
Träumen geweckt, als sich Draco ein wenig näher an ihn schmiegte und seinen  
Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. 

Harry lächelte, liebte er es doch Draco's schieres Gewicht auf sich zu spüren  
und strich dem Slytherin eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Die gestrige Nacht war einfach unglaublich gewesen. Draco war so unglaublich  
liebevoll, so zärtlich und sanft, aus Angst, er könnte ihn wieder so  
verletzen wie damals.

Er konnte immer noch nicht so wirklich glauben, was da passiert war. Er  
hatte tatsächlich mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen... und es auch noch genossen!  
Mehr als irgend etwas jemals zuvor. Seine warmen Hände auf seinem Körper und  
seine heißen Lippen, die ihn mit einer unsagbaren Leidenschaft geküsst und  
verwöhnt hatten. Niemals würde er das wieder vergessen...

Ja, gestern Nacht war so einiges passiert... gestern Nacht... gestern? 

Sirius! Er hatte doch vorgehabt... er wollte doch... ?

Ja, er erinnerte sich, warum das eigentlich alles passiert war... er wollte  
seinen Paten retten...

Warum? Warum konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal vollkommen glücklich sein?  
Warum hatte er sich denn nun zwischen Draco und Sirius entscheiden müssen?  
Sirius, der schon fast so etwas wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen war... nun  
würde er ihn niemals wieder sehen...

Langsam setzte er sich auf und zog den Slytherin mit sich, schlang seine  
Arme um ihn und drückte ihn, Wärme suchend an sich. Ein leiser Seufzer  
entkam ihm und er legte seinen Kopf auf Draco's Schulter. 

Draco, der inzwischen ebenfalls aufgewacht war, fand sich, zu seiner  
Überraschung, in Harry's fast schon verzweifelten Umarmung wieder und legte  
nun seinerseits seine Arme um den Körper des Gryffindors.

Und Harry war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, brauchte er jetzt doch dringend seine  
Nähe und Liebe. 

"Harry? Was ist los?" fragte ihn Draco schließlich ein wenig verwirrt, und  
strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. 

Und wieder übermannten ihn die Tränen. Er hatte es sich doch so schön  
ausgedacht. Es hätte alles so wunderbar werden können... er hätte so  
glücklich werden können...

Dann blickte er wieder auf, nur um nun sinnlos an die gegenüber liegende  
Wand zu starren.

Ja, warum hatte er das getan? Warum war er nicht einfach gegangen? Weil er  
Draco nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte? Weil er Angst hatte, den ersten  
Menschen, in den er sich wirklich verliebt hatte, zu verlieren? Dennoch...  
warum hatte er das Leben seines Paten für Draco geopfert? Liebte er ihn?

"Sirius!" murmelte Harry, immer noch abwesend.

"Sirius... Welcher Sirius?" fragte Draco verwirrt und suchte Harry's Blick.

"Mein... mein Pate." stotterte Harry und sah Draco schließlich in die Augen,  
"Er ist... er ist gestern gestorben, ich... ich wollte ihn retten, aber..."

Und nun schien auch Draco endlich zu verstehen, blickte ihn mit reuevollem  
Ausdruck an, und senkte dann seinen Kopf.

"Es... es tut mir so leid Harry... das... das wollte ich nicht. Bitte  
verzeih mir!" flüsterte der Slytherin und Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Wie hatte sich ein Mensch wie Draco nur so schnell so sehr verändern können?  
Wie um alles in der Welt war das nur möglich? 

Doch dann schlich sich letztendlich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, und er  
strich Draco einmal liebevoll durch die Haare. Der hob, überrascht durch die  
unerwartete Berührung, seinen Kopf und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

"Draco... es ist ok. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich musste mich entscheiden,  
und ich habe mich für dich entschieden... nur noch eine Bitte... lass mich  
meine Entscheidung nicht bereuen, ja?" flüsterte Harry, immer noch lächelnd  
und küsste den sichtlich überraschten Slytherin zärtlich auf den Mund.

Ja, er hatte sich entschieden... entschieden für etwas Neues, für etwas  
Liebe in seinem Leben...

Er spürte noch, wie Draco liebevoll seine Arme um ihn legte und den Kuss  
erwiderte, als sie plötzlich beide durch ein lautes Pochen zusammenzuckten.

"Draco! Hey, Aufstehen! Du verpasst das Frühstück, wenn du nicht bald  
deinen Hintern aus dem Bett bewegst!" brüllte eine, Harry unbekannte,  
Stimme von draußen.

"Blaise." klärte ihn der Slytherin auf, scheinbar ganz und gar nicht erfreut  
über diese rüde Störung.

"Ich bin gleich fertig Zabini, reg dich ab!" schrie er zurück, und wandte  
sich anschließend wieder an Harry.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht was genau du gestern vorhattest, aber ich nehme mal an,  
dass es wahrscheinlich besser ist, wenn dich erstmal keiner sieht, oder?"  
fragte Draco.

"Ja, ich muss mich noch für..." ,dabei sah er auf die Uhr, "... für vier  
Stunden versteckt halten." meinte er und überlegte, ob er Draco jetzt gleich  
noch alles erzählen sollte, oder nicht.

Ja, aber er musste ja, denn schließlich lief ja im Moment NOCH ein Harry im  
Schloss herum. Erst in vier Stunden würde dieser Harry in die Vergangenheit  
reisen, um zu versuchen seinen Paten zu retten.

Und da könnte er diesen Harry doch dann warnen, ihm alles erzählen, und  
somit... NEIN - es war schon gut so wie es jetzt war. Er musste loslassen.  
Sirius war tot, damit musste er einfach leben... 

"Draco, ich... ich bin durch die Zeit gereist, um meinen Paten retten zu  
können, das heißt, im Augenblick gibt es noch einen Harry, der hier im  
Schloss herumläuft - wundere dich also nicht!" warnte er Draco, der ihn  
dafür mit einem leicht ungläubigen Blick bedachte.

"Glaub mir ruhig!" lachte Harry und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den  
Mund, "Ich erkläre dir später alles nochmal genau, ja?", bevor er langsam  
aus den Bett stieg, um sich wieder anzuziehen.

"Du solltest dich beeilen, sonst kommst du wirklich noch zu spät zum  
Frühstück!" scherzte Harry, als der Slytherin keine Anstalten machte,  
aufzustehen.

Doch dies schien ihn aus seiner Starre erweckt zu haben, und mit einem  
breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht machte auch er sich daran, sich  
anzukleiden.

Als sie nun beide fertig waren, nahm Harry seinen Tarnumhang, legte ihn an,  
gab Draco noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und meinte: "Wir sehen uns  
in vier Stunden wieder, Draco."

Doch Draco ließ ihn damit nicht davon kommen. Hastig zog er ihn zu sich und  
versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem brennenden Kuss.

"In vier Stunden machen wir hier weiter! Und in der Zwischenzeit.. sei  
brav, Potty!" meinte der Blonde mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und ließ  
Harry wieder los. Der jedoch lachte nur laut auf, legte den Umhang ganz über  
und verschwand mucksmäuschenstill aus Draco's Zimmer...

Hinter einer der großen Säulen vor der Eingangshalle stand Harry nun, versteckt und wartend. Er wusste, dass Draco jeden Augenblick hier vorbei kommen würde, genauso wie er selbst, als er auf den Weg zu McGonagall's Büro war.

Ja, inzwischen hatte er klar erkannt und verstanden, warum Draco ihn damals so angelächelt hatte, bevor er in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Damals schon wusste der Slytherin von allem. Hatte die vergangene Nacht mit ihm verbracht... hatte ihm die Wahrheit gezeigt... seine Liebe.

Schließlich sah er sich dann auch die Treppe herunter zu Eingangshalle hasten, und fast zeitgleich kam auch Draco aus einer der Türen, die in die Kerker führten.

Der Harry aus der Vergangenheit blieb abrupt stehen und beäugte Draco skeptisch, der sich nun zu ihm drehte... und ihn anlächelte. Tatsächlich mit einem ehrlichen, liebevollen Lächeln.

Und als er sich selbst schließlich davon stürmen sah, wusste er, dass die Vergangenheit nun passé war und so vieles in der Zukunft auf ihn wartete... Glück, Hoffnung, und vor allem, Liebe! ...

FIN

So, das wars! Ich hoffe euch hat das Sequel gefallen? Und vor allem der leicht kitschige Schluss? °smile°

Also mal das allergrößte Danke an **LeakyC**, die bei meiner ausgeprägten Unzuverlässigkeit (°schäm°) nicht die Nerven verloren hat! °knuddel° °bussi° Gegen Faulheit is hald kein Gras gewachsen! °lach°

Vielen, vielen Dank an unsere **Beta Meg**, die sich hervorragend durch meine Komata – Fehler geschlagen hat! °lach° °knuddel°

Danke an all unsere **„Schwarzleser"** für's lesen! °g°

Danke an **all die lieben**, die immer schön **Review** geschrieben haben! °umknuddel°

°sich-wie-bei-der-Oskarverleihung-vorkommt° °g°

So, und nun zu den längst überfälligen Dankes, die mein PC bisher immer erfolgreich boykottiert hat! °g° Hab auch die an LeakyC so'n bissl beantwortet, weil sie ja nich mehr dazu kommt! °smile°

**LuckyShadow:** Vielen Dank! °knuddel° Hat dir Draco's „Erklärung" gefallen, hm? °grins°

**Megchen**: Na, wir hätten dich ja mit einem „Obliviate" belegen können, dann httest du alles wieder vergessen! °fies-grins° Aber du darfst mich trotzdem gerne mal verbal treten, ich hab's verdient bei meiner Faulheit! °g° Aber natürlich – man soll aufhören, solange es noch gut ist. Fanfictions die zu lange hinaus gezögert werden, finde ich, verlieren an Niveau. °smile°

**ambar**: Ja, ich weiß – diese Zeitreise hat sich mein verdrehtes Hirn ausgedacht, und zeitweise hab ich nicht mal selber mehr durchgeblickt! °lach° Nunja… °hüstel° Na, zufrieden mit dem Happy End? Es ist ein wenig kitschig geworden, zugegeben… °smile°

**DjEngelchen**: Jo, es hilft auf jeden Fall den 5.Band gelesen zu haben! °g° Ja, die Kapitel sind manchmal ein wenig kurz gewesen, zugegeben, aber es ging teilweise mit den POVs sonst irgendwie nicht… Danke für's Review! °smile°

**Leah-07:** Stimmt, da magst du recht haben! Also ich glaube ja (Achtung, wer's nicht wissen will, liest nicht weiter), dass es Regulus Black ist! °g°

**Yuy:** Vielen Dank! °rot-wird° Bin ganz geschmeichelt! °smile° Endlich mal müssen sich andere über MEINE Cliffhanger aufregen, nicht umgekehrt! °hehe°

**MarronCarter**: Schnell? Kenn ich nich… °Fremdwort° °lach° Nein, ich bin schrecklich faul was updaten angeht, wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt haben dürftest… °pfeif°

**Werhamster:** Jaja, das nennt sich dann „dichterische Freiheit"! °lach° Danke! °smile°

**Tarivi**: Der Satz war einer meiner wenigen lichten Momente! °lach° Ich hab dir letztens mal ne Mail geschrieben – sorry wenn sie ein wenig „lieblos" klang, aber ich musste danach gleich weg, desswegen… also meine Idee: siehe Leah-07! °g°

**maxi:** Sorry, daß es so lange gedauert hat! °schäm° Du darfst mich auch treten! °g°

**Espoir15**: Harry musste sich ja entscheiden, ob er nun lieber Draco zuhören und sich letztendlich für ihn entscheiden wollte, oder für seinen Paten. Und letzten Endes hat er doch eingesehen, daß er nicht einfach das Schicksal ändern kann und seinen Paten retten kann, weil er dadurch den Lauf der Dinge ändert. Und dadurch wiederum würden ihm auch solche Dinge wie eine Beziehung mit Draco verschlossen bleiben! ( so'n bissl Moral-Zeugs) °g° Und ja, Sirius bleibt jetzt „tot".

**mrsgaladriel:** Ja, endlich mal was, das Harry's „Hero-Complex" überwindet! °lach°

Also noch mal vielen, vielen Dank an alle! °alle-umknuddel° °smile° Man schreibt/liest sich mal irgendwann! Drückt mir die Daumen bei meiner Facharbeit (über „Fanfiction" °g°) und dem Abitur, daß ich nächsten Mai/Juni (glaub ich) schreib! °smile°

°winke-winke°

°bussi°

Yours, Robin


End file.
